


【米露】时间疗法/The Cure Called Time (PART ONE)

by Commissar_Silver



Series: 【米露】时间疗法/The Cure Called Time [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: ——致永远年轻的人
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Series: 【米露】时间疗法/The Cure Called Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853188
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.”

“我们乘船向前，逆流而行，被浪潮无止尽地推向过去。”

——《了不起的盖茨比》


	2. Chapter 2

第一章、

中央空调无休止地“嗡嗡”作响。时不时有人翻动桌上的文件，发出“莎莎”的声音。除此之外，就是单调乏味的宣读了。没有半点音调起伏，语句停顿得也机械得几可预判。

无聊得让人昏昏欲睡。

阿尔弗雷德打着哈欠，一手撑着头，钢笔在另一只手的指尖旋转。他不时抬眼打量着斜前方的俄罗斯领导人们，在扫见另一个无人的座位时，又收回目光。

伊万又没来。

阿尔弗雷德斜前方的位置通常会坐着三个人，而那个第三人已经很长时间没有在国际场合露过面了。联合国大会也好，G20也好，就连安理会的决策会议都……仔细想一想，阿尔弗雷德上次见到他还是整整一年以前。这个现象都不能用“不寻常”来形容，简直是奇怪之至。

但这并不代表他是在担心那家伙。阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头。

“请问美利坚合众国阁下有什么异议吗？”

突然被点名的阿尔弗雷德抬起头，茫然地看着朝他发问的俄罗斯总统。坐在他身边的美国总统不动声色地用手肘捅了捅他，他才如梦初醒地尴尬问道：“你刚才说什么？”

回答他的人是俄罗斯的总理，他在国际上以温文尔雅得不像一个俄罗斯人而出名。此时，他维持着礼貌的微笑，再次开口：“请问，美利坚合众国阁下，您对我国的提案有什么疑问吗？”

阿尔弗雷德能有什么问题？与刚才那个议题有关的讨论，他可一句也没听。但这也不能算是他的错，毕竟这只是个无足轻重的小问题，况且他是在想……他也不是全然没有疑问的。他轻轻地咳嗽了一声，“不，我只是有个无关的问题。”

“请说。”

阿尔弗雷德不自在地推了推眼镜。待他把手放下来时，又是一幅不以为然的傲慢表情，“伊万·布拉金斯基怎么没来？对国际安全事务这么轻慢可不是个好现象。或者说，他另有打算，包括那些将我们在座其他人都排除在外的打算？”

阿尔弗雷德的话音让会场里纸张摩擦的声音都静止了。

俄罗斯总理没有接话。他的表情有些局促，在阿尔弗雷德看来这是心虚的表情。但会场里的安静并没有维持很久。俄罗斯总统站起来，拍拍总理的肩膀，表示对同僚的抚慰，随即迎着阿尔弗雷德质问的目光，沉着地反问：“这是您的问题吗？”

“是的，请回答我。”

于公于私，阿尔弗雷德都非常关心这个问题。事实上，在他意识到伊万多次缺席之后，他简直无法不去在意。

俄罗斯总统的表情就像他本人一样透露着无法被撼动的坚毅，他冷冷地说：“布拉金斯基先生因私人原因无法出席。”

“私人原因？这可不是个好借口。”阿尔弗雷德并不那么好打发。

“抱歉，这是我方唯一能给出的回答。”

阿尔弗雷德与俄罗斯总统僵持着对视。

阿尔弗雷德可不接受这个回答。因“私人”原因？因什么私人原因？伊万在几十年前曾经亲口说过——

_“作为国家的我们，从来都不是单独的个体。你和我是以美利坚合众国与苏维埃社会主义联盟的身份存在，而不是阿尔弗雷德与伊万。”_

几十年在历史中如同弹指一挥那样短暂，而这才短短几十年，难道就能让伊万放弃他固执坚守的原则，单只因为私事，就不出席重要的安全会议了吗？而且，对于他们这样以国家为身份的生命体来说，国际事务，不正是重要的私务之一吗？更何况，伊万对他的国家命运抱有非同一般的使命感与危机感，他对国家政治事务的参与程度，在如今这个政体高度制度化的时代中，绝对比在座大部分国家要高得多——让控制成狂的伊万不过问政事，比让佛罗里达在盛夏飘雪更难。

一只手突然按在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上。

美国总统乔治·劳文思的声音在阿尔弗雷德的耳边响起，“我们充分理解贵国的情况，请您代我们向布拉金斯基先生问好。”这位温和的总统结束了一场莫名其妙的对峙，拉着不情不愿的阿尔弗雷德坐下来。而长桌对面的俄罗斯总统，依然眼神戒备。

阿尔弗雷德闷闷不乐地坐着，在俄罗斯总理继续发言时，向劳文思总统偷偷递去了一张纸条，上面写道：“你‘充分了解’俄罗斯的情况，却什么都不告诉我？乔治，这可不好。”

没过一会儿，劳文思总统将纸条递了回来。他字迹流畅地写道：“不，我其实什么都不知道。没人知道布拉金斯基先生怎么了，我们的情报人员也不知道。”

阿尔弗雷德把纸条揉成小纸团，扔到桌边的垃圾桶里。他还是一副满不在乎的样子，漫不经心地玩弄着他的钢笔。但在继而响起的沉闷演讲中，那支钢笔却不再像之前那样，乖巧地在阿尔弗雷德的指尖徘徊转动。

伊万……

“啪”地一声，钢笔不轻不重地落在桌面上。

散会之后，总统先生和他的秘书们收拾好文件离开会场。阿尔弗雷德只是沉默地在后面走着。

他已经有一年没有见过伊万了。虽然不太想承认，但是事实就是，他开始想念他了。不，这并不是关于情爱的那种想念，是对身体。尽管伊万的性格恶劣，但他有一具诱人的身体。身材挺拔，肌肉匀称，不至于像本田那样瘦小得让人觉得像是个小姑娘。伊万的声音也悦耳极了，每一次都是沉闷而压抑的喘息，如果是在会议室里，那个声音又会染上一些羞愧……

阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，嘲笑起了自己越发丰富的想象力。可他确实也想见他——不论是与他争吵，还是肢体碰撞。

他往前走了两步，拍了拍总统先生的肩膀。

“乔治。”

总统先生转身，礼貌地问，“琼斯先生，请问有什么可以为你效劳的吗？”

“我要去趟俄罗斯。”

“琼斯先生，很抱歉，我们近期并没有安排访问俄罗斯的行程……”

“我不是在说正式访问！”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地摆摆手，“是‘我’最近要去一趟俄罗斯而已——就当我给自己放了个假，出去旅游好了。我提前告诉你，是以免什么时候你们发现我不见了大惊小怪。”

“那……好吧。请问你什么时候动身呢？需要我们为你安排些什么吗？”

“……不用。”阿尔弗雷德瞥了从大厅另一侧电梯中走出来的俄罗斯领导人，又叫住总统先生，“对了，别让任何人知道。”

最后，阿尔弗雷德真的就像是一个普通的美国游客那样，带着他得到的“伪造”护照，坐在民用航空里，从华盛顿来到了莫斯科。

旅途漫长而枯燥，而且疲惫与困倦让他有种浑身散架的错觉。所以他一直在质问自己干这种蠢事的理由。等他下了飞机，莫斯科清冷的空气让他浑身激灵时，他蓦然想到——他是受到感情的驱使。

……真见鬼。

阿尔弗雷德低声咒骂了一句，取完行李，就在机场外随便搭了一辆出租车前往伊万的住处。

从几十年前起伊万就不再住在克里姆林宫内部了。他在郊区有一处房产，这几十年来一直住在那里。而伊万这么做的理由，居然是不想让阿尔弗雷德这样的敌国随意出入他们国家的政治中枢。这让阿尔弗雷德愤怒了好长一段时间——说真的，像他这样光明磊落、正直向上的年轻人怎么会做那么龌龊的事情？即使是正面的交锋，他也有自信能让伊万臣服在他的脚下。追根到底，伊万只是不信任并轻视他而已——虽然他也没给过伊万多少信任和尊重。

凭着记忆，他让出租车司机把车开到了郊区的一条大路上，随后在一条小路的岔口下了车。他顺着那条蜿蜒得有些扭曲的小路往里走，走了二十来分钟，终于看见了那幢熟悉的房子。实际上，如果他坐车顺着大马路走到正门话也只需要不到十分钟，不过他一定进不去，因为伊万必然不会给他开门。所以，他轻车熟路地绕道花园侧面的矮墙边，轻巧地翻身进了花园，随后走到小房子的一个窗口，在窗棂上摸了几下，“呼”地就把窗户轻轻松松打开了。他不费任何力气进去之后，就见到了他熟悉无比的小厨房。

以往这个时候，里面多少会有几个俄罗斯人收拾食材，但今天很特别的是，这里空无一人。

阿尔弗雷德并没有放在心上。谁知道今天是不是俄罗斯的什么公共假日呢。他走进走廊，整个房子的安静让他突然产生了一种不安感。

难道伊万不在？说不准他因私无法出席会议是真的有事外出了？比如说去白俄罗斯看他亲爱的妹妹？不不，这不可能。第一，他怕他那个冷美人妹妹就像畏惧猛兽，第二，他不可能整整半年都不在。

想到这几点，阿尔弗雷德稍稍安心，上了二楼。

二楼的结构他熟悉得不得了。因为伊万的书房和卧室都在二楼。

右侧的第一间是伊万的书房——房门大敞，空无一人。掠过这间房间，继续往里走，最里面的那间就是伊万的卧室。伊万的卧室房门紧闭，不好判断里面是不是有人。有个可能性是伊万偷懒起不来床所以三番两次地缺席会议——这个莫名其妙的想法让阿尔弗雷德自己都觉得有些滑稽。这可不像伊万会做的事情。

阿尔弗雷德手放在了把手上，他往下一按，房门顺利地被打开。

卧室里一片漆黑。厚重的窗帘挡住了窗外的光线。阿尔弗雷德唯有借助走廊里投进来的光线才能看见坐在窗前的身影。

是伊万没错。他坐在那里一动不动，像是睡着了一样——这让阿尔弗雷德想到了一些不太愉快的回忆。但随即房间里就响起了伊万压抑着不满的低哑声音：“我说过别进来打扰我。”

阿尔弗雷德这时候应该辩解，然而有一股力量压制着阿尔弗雷德，令他无法开口，却又推动着他的脚步向伊万走去。

脚步走在地板上声音并不明显，但依然被伊万意识到了。他的语气更加不耐烦，“我并不需要你们，出去。”

伊万无法隐藏的焦急和虚弱让阿尔弗雷德觉得有什么不对劲的地方。伊万一直以来都是这样暴躁的烂性格没错，但他的锋芒向来只对着他的敌人们——对着他的孩子们的时候，他大多温柔。况且，伊万一贯是热爱阳光的，更热爱着不远处的向日葵花田，决不会在一个黑暗得像是再也不见阳光地方，享受被这该死的黑暗。一定是发生什么了。

阿尔弗雷德的直觉这么告诉他，并引领着他的身体走到窗边。

意识到自己的命令被违抗了，伊万愤怒地抓住一旁的酒瓶摔在地上，怒吼，“滚。滚出去！不管是谁，我命令你——”

那一瞬间，已经站在他身前的阿尔弗雷德拉开了窗帘。

万丈阳光照射进房间里，照亮了每一个角落。

伊万头发像是枯萎的向日葵一般不再反射着耀眼的光芒，本来就显得苍白的脸上更是笼罩上了一层病态的灰白。他的眼睛下方挂着浓重的黑青色，大概是一直以来都没有休息好。而那双眼睛——

阿尔弗雷德望进那双漂亮的紫色眼睛，而那双像是被浓雾笼罩的眼睛却像是直直地透过了他，望向没有焦点的远方。这双眼睛对他视若无睹，或者说……对阳光视若无睹。

像是察觉到了异常，伊万不再咆哮。他不知道这间房间里发生了什么，也不知道进来的人是谁。这半年以来，除了总统和总理的日常问候，弟弟妹妹们的偶尔造访，还有那些护理之外，再没有人来过了。

是谁？

他充满防备地握紧椅子的扶手。

“伊万……”一双手捧住了他的脸，手上的汗水已经冷了，所以触摸带着冰凉；那声像叹息一样轻微却带着颤抖的熟悉声音，撞进了伊万的耳朵，“是我。”

伊万下意识地仰起头，伸手抓住对方的手。

伊万的手冰冷得仿佛没有温度。他眼神空洞，神情里也带着犹豫与迷茫。

在和伊万认识的数百年时间里，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己足够了解伊万了。他曾经在这张脸上见到过太多表情，却从来没有想过，有一天伊万也会露出像现在这样的无助。这可真是讽刺。然而，伊万一片空白的眼神，让阿尔弗雷德再也说不出那些早就打过腹稿的嘲讽。

“伊万……伊万……”阿尔弗雷德呼唤着对方的名字，凑上前亲吻着伊万的眼睑、睫毛。可他才刚刚触碰到睫毛的边缘，就毫无防备地被大力推开。

阿尔弗雷德向后跌了几步，撞在了窗玻璃上。

伊万迅速地站起来，像是慌张地转过身。由于行动间的不便与匆忙，他的腿撞上了座椅旁的矮桌。上面插着小朵向日葵的花瓶先是颤巍巍地晃动了几下，终是“咚”地一声摔在地上，滚到阿尔弗雷德的脚边。

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万的背影。

对于面对别人的背影，他是再熟悉不过了——谁让那个亚瑟那个老家伙以前总是把他孤零零地扔在后面——尤其是这个背影。但一贯高大挺拔的身影，在这个时候却显得瘦削，让他想到过去所听过的那些幼稚童话里，被拔了牙齿指甲的恶龙，莫名地让人感到有些可怜。

但更多的是痛苦。

伊万的拒绝根本就是一根长在他心里的刺。

阿尔弗雷德松开了在身侧握紧的拳，故作轻松地抱着臂，靠在身后的窗户上。他深吸一口气，冷笑起来。

“哈，伊万，我是该感到荣幸吗？”

伊万没有回答。但阿尔弗雷德眼尖地看见他紧紧扣住椅子的右手的小指紧张地勾动了一下。

“‘以背对敌是对自己的背叛’——我终于不是你的敌人了吗？”

“滚出去。”伊万低声说，他掩盖不了自己声音中的颤抖。

阿尔弗雷德早知道他会这么说，反正这句话他反反复复听过的次数他都数不清了。只不过伊万很少用这样的语气说话。伊万生气的时候只能用狂怒来形容，每一次都和龙卷风过境一样。在他的记忆里，伊万从来不会压抑自己的情绪。

“是吗，你又要驱逐我吗？如果你还有能力的话——”

话才说了一半，一只酒瓶就擦着阿尔弗雷德的脸飞过，砸碎了他身侧的玻璃，掉了出去。

玻璃的巨响反而让房间里安静下来。阿尔弗雷德收敛住他僵硬的冷笑。一时间，他们都那么站着，伊万站在黑暗里，阿尔弗雷德看着他的背影，一句话也不说。 

一块碎玻璃在窗棱上晃了晃，掉在阿尔弗雷德的脚边。

阿尔弗雷德向前了一步。

皮鞋踩在玻璃碎片上，发出“咯吱”的响声。伊万扣住椅背的手都已经开始泛白了。

阿尔弗雷德继续往前走，一直走到伊万的身后。

“伊万，你转过来。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你别想命令我。”伊万立刻回答。

“命令你？我怎么敢命令你。请，我说请转过来，伊万·布拉金斯基先生。”

伊万还是一言不发地站着。阿尔弗雷德突然不知道应该怎么做。他是应该站在原地用他的时间来换取伊万态度上的松动，还是应该和过去一样，粗暴地让他直面自己？

走廊里突然传来急促的行走和呼喊。

“布拉金斯基先生？您还好吗，布拉金斯基先生？”

哦，那个惹人厌的、总是在关键时刻坏事的俄罗斯总统。

终于，房间大亮。总统的身影出现在门边。旁边站着的是……王耀？这家伙来这里做什么？

总统先是眯着眼睛盯着阿尔弗雷德背光的身影看了一会儿，等确认了之后，说道：“琼斯先生。”

阿尔弗雷德不情愿地绕到椅子一边，“嗨，总统先生，王老板。”

王耀冲他笑了笑，总统却用和伊万一模一样的令人万分厌恶的语气，说道：“琼斯先生，这不是您该出现的地方。”

阿尔弗雷德尴尬地推高眼镜，“不……我是说，那是当然，哦不……好吧。总统先生，我不过是前来探望老朋友，想必阁下是不会介意的，对吗？”

总统十分狡诈阴险地笑了笑，“当然，不过我必须要问问伊万先生的意见。布拉金斯基先生，请问是您邀请琼斯先生来的吗？”

总统的话让阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地踢了踢地毯。他的确是不请自来的没错，但这有什么办法？他已经有整整一年没有见过伊万了。起初只是担心这个酒鬼喝多了，错过了会议，后来才觉得不对劲。伊万平时的确随性又嗜酒如命，但遇上国家政务总会认真处理。整年缺席会议，无非是阴谋或身体状况的结果。而不论是哪一个，不论是作为敌人还是情人，他都有必要过来看看。

阿尔弗雷德给自己找了这么充分的理由，但伊万可毫不关心。他们大概连情人也算不上，只是对手而已。

“阿尔。”伊万突然叫了他的昵称。

阿尔弗雷德惊讶地抬头，就看见伊万转过身面对着他。也许伊万会挽留他——这多少让他的自尊心得到了弥补。然而伊万静静地说：“你出去。”

他的语气不容置疑。

阿尔弗雷德还想再分辩什么，但他喉咙里就像是被鱼刺或坚果一类的东西给塞住了，痛得让他什么也说不出。 

房间里的空气凝固了，总统先生在门口眉头紧锁，那样子就像下一秒就要发射导弹袭击美国本土。王耀无奈地摇摇头，往房间里走了几步，说道：“琼斯先生，在下与伊万有要事相谈，您大可来日造访。”所以你现在就回去吧。王耀笑眯眯地看着眼前的年轻人。

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气。

他看着伊万惨白的脸，轻声说：“我们很快会再见面的。”随后，倒是出人意料地顺从离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

第二章、

乔治·H·劳文思先生对阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生的行为总是充满了不解。当他还年幼的时候，托了老劳文思先生连任总统的福气，他曾和琼斯先生在一起相处过八年。当然，对那个时候的小乔治而言，这个青年是一个比父亲更帅气更优秀的偶像。从开飞机到驾驶坦克，从棒球到橄榄球，连电子游戏都打得出神入化，还总帮他想逃课的理由——在年幼的他眼里，琼斯先生可是世界上最伟大的英雄。

等到劳文思先生五十二岁再次入主白宫时，他就发现自己错得简直是太离谱了。这个理应代表全国人民、兢兢业业、勤奋刻苦努力工作的祖国先生，按他父亲的话说，就是个不折不扣的“从不按理出牌的麻烦精”（当然，老劳文思先生的措辞也许不完全是这样，但意思总差不了），还没事就爱往那个国家利益与美国有诸多矛盾的国家跑——这让他不由得对那些冷战期间的总统们肃然起敬。

“劳文思先生，请问您知道琼斯先生的去向吗？”

“……我想他大概是去钓鱼了。”

“是去见布拉金斯基先生了吗？”

“你怎么会这么想！当然不是。也许琼斯先生钓了一条很大的鱼。”

但他又能怎么办呢？不论有多少不满与抱怨，面对自己的祖国，他还是要照单全收。总不能真的告诉国民，“我们的祖国先生，他从几百年前开始就与俄罗斯恋爱了”吧。

“那好吧。劳文思先生，请将这份文件转交给琼斯先生，务必请他在明晚之前看完，并请阁下与他谈谈他的看法。”

“好的，我会的。”

“另外，请转告琼斯先生，维多利亚女王与柯克兰先生将于下周一抵达华盛顿。”

“没问题。”

对话结束，办公室的门被合上。

劳文思先生痛苦又无奈地摘下眼镜，靠在椅背上揉了揉太阳穴。这下可真是好了。谁知道肆意妄为的祖国先生要在那个冻死人的鬼地方待上多久。按照过去的惯例，少说也要两三天的时间。这样一来肯定来不及。但他总不能打电话给克里姆林宫吧？当然，如果是以私人身份也无不可，毕竟他和俄罗斯总统亚历山大·拉耶夫斯基以前还有几分交情。但他要怎么说？

“嘿，阿列克谢，请问琼斯先生，对，就是我们的美国先生，请问他现在和布拉金斯基先生在一起吗？”

如果得到的回复是——“哦是的，他们正在床上”，那他是不是应该说——“好吧，那他们结束之后请让琼斯先生尽快回电话。”

——多冒昧多怪异的对话。劳文思先生开始后悔之前没有采纳国防部长的意见，在祖国先生身上装一个定位芯片。

劳文思先生闭起眼睛摇着头，痛苦地叹息。

门“砰”地一声被撞开，又“砰”地一声被关上——“嘿乔治，你又有什么烦恼了？”

劳文思先生睁开眼睛，就看见湛蓝色的瞳孔在他眼前无限放大。他叹了口气，把转椅向后挪了挪，终于看见了阿尔弗雷德因为双手撑在桌子上，以至于递到他面前的整张脸。“欢迎回家，琼斯先生。”奇了怪了，伟大的祖国先生怎么回来得这么早？

阿尔弗雷德站直，小腿一勾身后的椅子，坐了下来。

“你看起来很清闲？”

“此言差矣。”劳文思先生从抽屉里拿出一个大文件袋，放在桌子一侧的三个文件盒上一起递给阿尔弗雷德，“这些都是我们的工作。”

阿尔弗雷德拿过文件袋，端详了一会儿，“这是什么？”

“您大概忘记了维多利亚女王下周访问的事情吧。这可是和英国增进感情的好机会。这些提案和资料请务必在明日午餐前看完，之后我们还要讨论对提案的看法和建议呢。”

“哦，是的，我差点都忘了那家伙要来。”阿尔弗雷德把文件袋扔在桌上，双手交叉放在脑后，整个人仰靠在椅背上，“你看过就好了，这些东西没必要给我看。”

“这可不行，你是这个国家的实体，掌握这个国家的真正命脉。”

阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛看了劳文思先生一会儿，笑了一下，“你和你老爸倒不像。”

劳文思先生没有回答。

阿尔弗雷德突然又坐起来，手肘搁在桌上，撑着下巴望着劳文思先生，“乔治，为什么这个时候你还这么冷静呢？”

“为什么这么问呢，琼斯先生？”

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德还是微笑着看着他，“你最近有收到王耀和伊万来往的消息吗？”

“什么？”

“那就是秘密访问了吧。”阿尔弗雷德的声音听起来似乎充满了遗憾，“所以我才说你清闲。他们秘密访问，作为我的上司你一点准备也没有。他们是在谋划什么阴谋？还是在结成私底下的联盟？你看，我们一无所知。不过这很自然，你们这些年轻人没有经历过那次战争，当然对那时候伊万偷偷和那个纳粹分子结盟的事情不甚了解。我原谅你。”

哦，这就是症结了。劳文思先生听到这里总算明白祖国先生情绪低落的原因。简言之就是——吃醋了。“那可真是不得了啊琼斯先生。”

“当然。你不认为近期安排与中国互访是个不错的主意吗？”阿尔弗雷德提议。

“是的是的，这是个绝妙的主意。”劳文思先生满口答应。

这当然是只能是他唯一的选择。不然，谁知道这个任性的祖国会做出什么事情来？况且，俄罗斯和中国私下交往确实不是什么好兆头。

“那这周五怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德急切地问。

“这可能会太过仓促了。”

“那就下周五，不能再迟了。”

——真不知道诺曼底登陆的时候祖国先生是怎么按捺自己的急躁的，还是说，因为那回并不是他本人负责？劳文思先生咳嗽了一声，正襟危坐地提出建议，“……琼斯先生，如果你这么着急，那和王先生先通上一通电话怎么样？更快捷的方法难道不是直接与王先生商定吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的表情有些僵硬，眨了眨眼睛，“啊，好吧。”他挠挠头发，“是啊，你是正确的，我得先打个电话。”说罢，他站起来，在房间里来来回回低着头转了好几圈，偶尔抬起头看着劳伦斯先生欲言又止。最后，阿尔弗雷德就跟他进门时一样，像一阵旋风似的不打招呼地跑了出去。

这个祖国先生……劳文思先生看着阿尔弗雷德远去的背影，听着门“砰”地一声被关上，弯下腰捡起飘落在地的文件，不知道第几次地叹了口气。

阿尔弗雷德离开了总统办公室，气冲冲地跑回了大房子另一头自己的卧室里。他重重的关门声简直能让这个城市发生地震。

阿尔弗雷德一进门就从门口的花瓶里拽出一支玫瑰花，一头栽在床上。他并不是一个相信神灵的人，对他而言，上帝的用途只不过是那句“我的天啊”的感叹罢了。但此刻，他把自己房间里玫瑰花瓣扯得满地都是，只为了一个问题：王耀在不在伊万家。

当代表着“王耀不在伊万家”的那最后一片花瓣被阿尔弗雷德握在手里时，他兴奋得几乎要跳起来，手舞足蹈着拨通了王老板家的电话。

“您好，这里是王耀，请问哪位？”王耀漫不经心地说。

“王老板，我是阿尔弗雷德。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你最近还好吗？”

“我好的不能再好了，多谢关心。”王耀的声音听起来稍微有了点精神，“琼斯先生打电话来是要订购什么产品吗？你知道我最近手头紧，家里差点揭不开锅（听到这里，阿尔弗雷德对王耀身为世界的大债主还哭穷的行为感到不满），就开了家药店，做做药材生意……”

“……谢谢，不过最近乔治会去你们那边访问交流，到时候你和他商量就行了……”

“年轻人，话可不是这么说的！除了你自己，还有谁对你的身体上心？不要趁着年轻就不当回事！早晚得落下病根子！啧啧，不要嫌我老王啰嗦多嘴，想我当年……”

“……王老板，”阿尔弗雷德忍无可忍地打断他，“我有正事要问你。”

“啊，哦，你说吧。”

电话里突然之间只有电流的噪声。阿尔弗雷德握着电话听筒的手都有些出汗，他甚至不知道自己在犹豫紧张什么。“王老板，”阿尔弗雷德犹疑地开口，“我只是想问……你上次去伊万家……是做什么？”

电话那头的人顿了一会儿，王耀的笑声像是从鼻腔里钻出来的，“诶我说琼斯先生，这可不是您有权过问的事情啊。”

“J-34，一个中队。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“唉，这您可就见外了啊。咱们多少年的朋友怎么谈钱呢？不过一码归一码，有些事情我确实不能告诉你……”

“两个中队。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地说。

“这可是您亲口说的啊。咱们这电话可是带录音的，说过了就得兑现。”王耀笑呵呵地说。阿尔弗雷德都能想象他一边笑一边搓手的样子。

“好，你到时候拿录音带找乔治。”

“好嘞，没问题。说吧，你想问什么？”

“你和伊万见面为了什么？”

“啊，这个啊，”王耀在那边打了个哈欠，“你知道我是个医生。医生给患者看病，天经地义。”

医生。患者。看病。一阵战栗顺着阿尔弗雷德的脊椎往上窜。

“这么说，伊万确实是生病了？他的身体的确是有问题，是不是？”阿尔弗雷德立刻从床上跳了起来，急切地问道。

“这个我就不好说了。你要是想知道，去问伊万自己吧。”王耀说，“特别是他叮嘱过我，这件事，尤其不能告诉你。”说罢，他就挂了电话。

阿尔弗雷德在这头听着电话忙音气得几乎要喷火。

王耀这个黑心的奸商，两个中队的飞机就换了这么个消息。而且……凭什么伊万叮嘱不能告诉他？哈，这可真是有意思。冷战结束了几十年，连他们之间的关系都有回暖的迹象，突然之间针对他？

世界的HERO怎么会在意这种事情。世界的HERO从来没有得不到的东西。就让伊万的嘱咐变成徒劳，让他惊讶得合不拢嘴吧。

阿尔弗雷德想着，狠狠地踹了一脚身前的茶几。茶几轰然倒地，水壶砸在地毯上，花瓶也滚了好几圈，磕上了床头柜。床头柜晃了晃，最终也支撑不住地倒在地上，上面唯一用来装饰的相框摔了出去，磕在墙角，碎了。他喘着气，瞪了那个相框很久，走过去捡起来。

相框的玻璃已经支离破碎，好在里面的照片并没有损坏。那是在苏联时期的某个小机场，穿着飞行员制服的阿尔弗雷德搂着伊万的肩膀，随意又自信地对镜头比了个“V”的手势，而伊万也十分难得地露出了笑容。

阿尔弗雷德清楚地记得，那天伊万拉着他喝酒，结果还喝醉了。那双眼睛醉醺醺地望着他，就像突然搔弄人掌心的羽毛那样令人心痒。

“阿尔弗雷德，我恨别人背叛我。”伊万打着酒嗝，说话含糊不清。

伊万最爱他的时候大概也就是那个时候了。那个两个人第一次站在同等的地位、为了共同的目标并肩奋战的时候。但那种如履薄冰的信任在战后根本不堪一击。当然也不排除从未有过信任的可能。

反正……他们之间的关系是靠着“爱情”来维系的。信任根本什么都不是。

伊万从来也拦不住阿尔弗雷德。俄罗斯更是挡不住美利坚。

对这个观点深信不疑的阿尔弗雷德抽出了那张照片。他把相片放在嘴边轻轻吻了一下，放进了夹克衫胸口的口袋里，接着便和衣倒在了床上，打了个哈欠，翻了好几次身，就沉沉睡去。


	4. Chapter 4

第三章、

即便不是在苦寒的北国，这座城市的冬季依然被冰雪所覆盖。灰蒙阴沉的天空像被人罩上了一层布幕，让人压抑得喘不过气。雪花并不像人们所说的那样轻盈地在空中飘旋着落下，而犹如改头换面的雨点，坠落下来。唯一的区别就是雪片跌落后并没有碎开，而是融进了雪堆里，一层一层地堆起来，越堆越高，仿佛要把整座城市都埋在下面。

多么寒冷无情的冬天。

但房间里确是个截然不同的世界——壁炉里燃烧着木炭，跳跃的火光映在沾满雾气的窗户上，温暖从指尖开始向上攀爬，蔓延全身，甚至热得让人有些出汗。

年轻的阿尔弗雷德站在窗前，用他温热的手指在玻璃上晕开雾气，将雾白一片的窗口擦出一小块透亮。他在透过那一小片玻璃，看进风雪交加的夜里，但除了黑暗就是倒影在窗面上的自己的脸。

并不是说他妄想着这位乘着风雪而来的冬将军会带上伊万，而是冥冥之中，他就站在这里等待着什么。他想看穿这厚重的雪幕，想看向视线的尽头，因为他感觉到了，有人正朝他走来。

那个人正冒着狂风暴雪，踏着蓬松冰冷的雪层，一步一步，稳健如同阿尔弗雷德脉搏，朝他走来。

这究竟是——

阿尔弗雷德不由得用手拽住了窗帘，死死地盯着被风雪遮挡的黑夜。

终于，一个人影出现在原本应该是草地的地方。

阿尔弗雷德等不及了。他从房间的衣架上取下他的大衣和皮帽，随随便便套在身上，就开始往外跑。他顾不得走廊里的人们对他的殷切问候，也顾不得总统先生对他的关照有加，跑下楼梯，跑进了暗沉的夜色里。

风不知道在什么时候已经停了下来。失去了强劲的寒风，雪花只不过是雪花而已，它们被剥夺了嚣张的锐利，温和地飘落下来。

阿尔弗雷德站在门口的台阶上，冰冷的空气迅速带走了洋溢在他周身的温暖。他喘了口气，望向远方。等他再次看见那个身影时，他身体不由自主地跑了过去。他没空去想那个人影究竟是谁，在无边夜色里等待他的究竟是什么，他胸口强烈的莫名而来的使命感催促着他再快一点，再跑快一点。

奔跑之中，雪花顺势贴在了他的脸上，沾上了他的发梢，甚至飘进了他的眼睛里。终于，那个模糊的影子在他的视线里变成了一个实实在在的人。

阿尔弗雷德停下了跑动。

那个人穿着古怪的服装，大帽子让人看不清楚他的长相，只隐隐约约地觉得他的鼻梁上架了一副眼镜。

那个人抬起头与阿尔弗雷德的视线交汇。阿尔弗雷德觉得对方似乎笑了起来，但那个人的脸埋在帽檐的阴影里，他根本就看不见。

阿尔弗雷德的脚步情不自禁地又迈了出去，那个人也迈开了步伐，他们一边听着挤压雪层的“嘎吱”声，一边走向对方。

最后，他们面对面站在一起。

那个男人比阿尔弗雷德略微高上一些，下巴有些尖，嘴唇薄得有点刻薄。

阿尔弗雷德咽了咽口水，张开嘴唇，想问问这个人的来历，却不知为什么声音卡在了嗓子里出不来，冷空气反而倒灌了进去。

“你知道，俄罗斯在哪里吗？”

那个人率先开口。

俄罗斯……？

“大概……在那边吧。”阿尔弗雷德大概指了一个方向。

“远吗？”

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德想了想，又加了一句，“不过对我来说，多远都不是问题。”

“谢谢你。”那个男人点点头，道了声谢，就转身离开。

阿尔弗雷德站在原地看着那个男人身后的脚印，有些不甘心的大喊了一句：“喂，你是谁？”

他介于少年和青年之间略带低沉的稚嫩嗓音回荡在冬夜寒冷的空气里。

那个男人停下来脚步，转过身来对着他。

这一次，阿尔弗雷德十分肯定那个男人笑了起来。

那个男人的手扶住自己的帽檐，似乎要将帽子摘下。

阿尔弗雷德屏息看着他——

“叮铃——叮铃——”

阿尔弗雷德在床上翻了个身，用被子蒙住头，好不容易才把刺耳的电话铃声熬了过去。但没过几秒，电话铃又响了起来，孜孜不倦得像是被人上了发条。最终他烦躁地伸手把电话拿到耳边——

“喂？”

他语气不善地问。

“琼斯先生……是我。”

电话那头苍老又颤抖的声音阿尔弗雷德简直熟得不能再熟，当然就是乔治·劳文斯那个扰人清梦的老混蛋。“……你这个烦人的老家伙，现在是……”阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛看了看电话显示上的时间，“现在是夜里1点27分，你能不能稍微懂点礼貌，别在这个时候打断 别人的好梦！”他差一点就要看见梦里那个男人的脸了！

“这并非我所愿，只是，琼斯先生……”劳文斯先生语带迟疑。

“快说！”

电话那头传来低微的叹气声，劳文斯先生又沉默了片刻。等阿尔弗雷德都要再次坠入梦乡的时候，劳文斯先生才又开口：“我这么晚打扰您，只是觉得这个消息您一定会想知道……”

“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地应声。

“一个小时前，在俄罗斯发生了重大地震。”

这一句话将缠绕着阿尔弗雷德困倦一扫而光，他登时从床上跳了起来。从四处涌来的各种猜想溢满了他的大脑，他的胸口像是被拳击选手狠狠地打了一拳。他张着嘴，却混乱得什么也说不出。

阿尔弗雷德的手指紧紧扣着电话，他把听筒从移到了左耳，从床上走下来，一直来到窗边——一直看向西边也许就能看见西伯利亚。

阿尔弗雷德挣扎着想说什么，但毫无头绪的各种话语绵密地阻塞在他喉头。他甚至不知道自己为什么会这么在意。地震必然会令原本就状况不佳的俄罗斯雪上加霜，而伊万的健康也许一并会受到重创——这可能将变成新时代的序曲。他有办法让这成为俄罗斯国土分裂的契机，也有办法让他自己再走上另一个巅峰，只要王耀不插手……

“琼斯先生？琼斯先生？您还好吗？”劳文斯先生急切地询问。

阿尔弗雷德兀自点了点头，随后才想起来对方根本看不见。他嘴唇张合，费力地从嗓子里挤出了一句话。他的声音意料之中的低哑：“伊万……他……他还好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己为什么会这么问，可劳文斯先生似乎松了一口气，“具体情况现在尚未可知，一切都要等天亮。”

“……我想去见他。”

“……您冷静一点。现在那边情况不明，您不能去……而且我们也有很多需要事情需要处理布置——”劳文斯先生听起来像是压抑着自己的急迫，可他的语速越来越快，“请您为您的人民好好想想，美利坚合众国先生。”

美利坚合众国。阿尔弗雷德的理智按捺下了在他大脑里横冲直撞的冲动。然而胸口翻涌的复杂情感像是漩涡一样把他往痛苦的寒潭里拖拽进去，阿尔弗雷德只能用手紧紧地拽住窗帘让自己挺拔地站立着。

花园里的镭射灯在夜幕里闪耀，忽明忽暗。他深呼吸，一次，两次，三次——

“……把所有消息第一时间都告诉我。”阿尔弗雷德低声要求。

阿尔弗雷德挂了电话以后就一直站在窗口。这样的站姿也许就像他梦里一样，但是那个梦境留下的悬念完全比不上他对伊万的担忧，此时此刻伊万甚至比当年苏联崩溃时还要让他挂念。

房间里通明的灯光让他只能从玻璃上看见自己的脸。

灿金蓬松的短发，红润的脸色，明亮的眼睛。可这个站在世界顶峰、被忌惮、被崇拜、被敌视的年轻国家，看上去不安又惶恐。随即，一切都变样了。阿尔弗雷德在窗面玻璃上，看见了伊万干枯的金发，他的脸色苍白得像是冬夜里的大雪，那双紫色的眼睛也暗淡无光。

然后，阿尔弗雷德看见伊万的嘴角溢出鲜红的血液。随后，不光是嘴角，眼角、鼻子甚至耳朵里都有血液流了出来。

血淋淋的伊万再也站不住了。他向前迈开了一小步，就支撑不住地倒在地上，鲜血从他身体各处流出来，蔓延成一滩血渍，又逐渐扩散开来——伊万躺在血泊里。

“刺啦——”一声尖锐的声响把阿尔弗雷德也吓了一跳。窗帘布被他在不知不觉中拽下了大半，挂钩叮叮当当地掉了一地。他手里紧紧攥着依然脱落的窗帘，无措地站着。

浑身是血的伊万并不是他凭空想象，他见过，就在苏联崩溃的时候。那双总是带着轻蔑和骄傲的眼神在那一刻变得空洞，泪水混杂着鲜血从眼角滚落，在他的脸颊上划出一道痕迹。那一刻，伊万的眼睛已经容不下这个世界，他看见的只有他破碎的梦想。

阿尔弗雷德不会承认那时候，有那么一瞬间他后悔了。可那一次他知道伊万会活着站起来……可这一次，他对伊万的未来毫无头绪。

他想见他。

阿尔弗雷德赶到了劳文斯先生的办公室。恰巧劳文斯先生正放下电话。

“给我派一架飞机，我必须去俄罗斯！现在，立刻，马上！”阿尔弗雷德大声命令。他已经顾不得办公室里外交部长和外交秘书诧异的目光。

“为了去见您的布拉金斯基先生吗？”

“是——”

“但是琼斯先生，”外交部长插话，“明天柯克兰先生就要来了，您至少要和柯克兰先生见上——”

“去他妈的柯克兰！我要去俄罗斯——”

“罔顾您的人民吗？”

“不，这是两码事——”

“那么您为什么要去呢？”

“明知故问——”阿尔弗雷德烦躁地揉乱头发。他在房间里到处徘徊，从窗边走到门边，从总统办公桌边走到会客桌旁，“我担心伊万的情况。”

“那您大可放心。”劳文斯先生笑了起来——他自觉像是个保姆，已经把一切都为这个祖国先生办好了，“我刚才已经给阿列克谢打了个电话，他说震中在西伯利亚，损失并不大，布拉金斯基先生除了略微的身体不适之外，并无大碍。”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头。虽然对俄罗斯总统的话语的可信度扔持有疑问，但他多多少少有些安心下来。

“至少他是这么告诉我的。”

“……但他一定不会直接告诉你伊万身体不好。”

“但您目前只能从他那里得知布拉金斯基先生的身体状况。”

“……不，”阿尔弗雷德看着劳文斯，“我要去见他。”

劳文斯看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。那双像是他心情晴雨表一样的眼睛在这一刻是深海的蓝色，其中蕴藏着不容置疑的坚定。

“您当然可以去见他。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他。

劳文斯先生叹了口气，继续道：“但是必须在和柯克兰先生会面过后，我才会为您安排行程。我不想阻拦您，但是您要优先考虑到我们的战略同盟。”

阿尔弗雷德的脚步又恢复了往日的从容不迫和悠闲潇洒，他摆弄着总统办公桌上的小物件，又看了看劳文斯先生摆在桌上的那支钢笔。

“说定了——把柯克兰打发走，我就要去见伊万。”

“是的。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，走到门边，拉开房门。

他刚迈出一步，又收回脚，回过头说：

“……你越来越像你父亲了。”

“……谢谢夸奖。”

“一样地让人讨厌。”

劳文斯先生苦笑起来。


	5. Chapter 5

第四章、

阿尔弗雷德被劳文斯总统强行留在国内与英国会面，并不是要筹谋什么战略计划，而是因为总统先生的连任正巧赶上英国女王的百岁寿辰。虽然美国脱离英国殖民已久，但例行访问表示友好也总是免不了了。

原本的访问定在下周，因为女王得去一趟苏格兰抚慰民心，亚瑟必须相伴左右。但劳文斯先生这个阿尔弗雷德最贴心的私人管家经过多方安排，才让亚瑟带着英国首相在两天后就立刻赶过来，以便争闹不休的美利坚合众国先生去探望他那个命运多桀的情人。

在机场，劳文斯总统正式又隆重地迎接了英国首相，阿尔弗雷德也站在一边象征性地拍了拍手，寒暄了几句就把亚瑟带上了专车。与英国首相那种夹道欢迎的大场面不同，亚瑟这边则走的是安静偏僻的绿色通道，为了确保他的安全，也为了保证他们国家身份的隐蔽性。有时候说起来的确十分无聊，但该经历的早都经历过了，这种热闹也变得可有可无。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟随便聊了几句，等身边的保镖给他们拉开车门，径自坐了进去。他顾不得亚瑟对他充满不赞同的眼神，实际上他根本顾不得亚瑟，他满脑子想的就是怎么摆脱这个家伙，好去见他朝思暮想的伊万。

亚瑟当然也知道这一点。他皱着眉头坐进车里，挨到阿尔弗雷德身旁，原本想开口讽刺他两句，没想到一张嘴就“阿嚏”一声。

阿尔弗雷德看他这个架势本能就躲得远远的，“可别把你的感冒传染给我。”

亚瑟轻哼了一声，从口袋里拿出一块方格手帕，擤了擤鼻涕，动作优雅得像是欣赏手帕上的芳香，“得了吧，我的感冒再怎么也比不上你的那位老情人——在这年景里，那个大个子打个喷嚏，世界都要震一震。”

话语里提及的那个人让阿尔弗雷德的脊背僵了一瞬——他脑海里瞬间闪过伊万苍白憔悴的脸，那张脸又在他的脑海里裂成碎片——但他旋即又放松下来，给亚瑟倒了一杯酒。

接过酒杯，亚瑟抿了一口，“威士忌？我还以为你给我准备了杜松子酒呢。”不过话虽如此，他倒也没嫌弃酒的口味，因为他的挑剔八成会让阿尔弗雷德心安理得地把他踢下车。

但阿尔弗雷德好像并不介意这句话。他依旧湛蓝清凉却远没有过去透澈的眼睛透过眼镜直直地看着亚瑟，像是在评判打量着什么。

“你的感冒……是因为经济原因吗？”

“是也不是吧。”

“你只要回答我是还是不是。”阿尔弗雷德转过头，漫不经心地看向窗外。

“……你是迷上医生与病人的角色扮演了吗，琼斯先生？”

阿尔弗雷德又慢慢把目光收回来，面无表情地看着亚瑟，严肃异常，“回答我。”

亚瑟很久没有看见他这样的表情。阿尔弗雷德上一次在他面前这么肆无忌惮地表现出认真和魄力还是几百年前在贝米斯高地上，用长枪抵上他的额头，当时瓢泼大雨全都从眼睛流进了他心里。亚瑟那时候跪在地上仰头看着阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地告诉他：“你别妄想控制我，我已经自由了。今天，你必须投降，因为上帝站在我这边”。之后阿尔弗雷德再也没有展露过这样的情绪，他变得放肆又恣意任性，让亚瑟差点以为那天的场景都是他的臆想了。

亚瑟叹了口气，往椅背上一靠，看向窗外，“我无法回答，因为我也不知道。”街边的景物飞速掠过，“我不知道是经济原因导致了感冒，还是感冒导致了经济原因。”

“我曾经以为社会状况会左右我们的健康，但事实又给我们出了一个反例。1929年的时候你还记得吧？”

“当然记得，那年开始的大萧条差点没有扒掉我一层皮，更别提那年我……”阿尔弗雷德听亚瑟提起，也回忆起上个世纪的事情，等他想起来什么的时候，他打住了。

一阵恐惧从阿尔弗雷德的心底顺着他血管蔓延到四肢，然后又冲上他的大脑，让他几乎无法思考，只能愣愣地看着亚瑟。

“对，那段时间你不是正好因为阑尾炎住院了吗？”

“所以你是说……”

亚瑟把玩着握在手里的高脚杯，车里的灯光让里面灿金的酒液映射出斑斓的色彩，他一饮而尽，“事后我才觉得，也许是我们的身体状况左右着这个国家，因为……我们不正是这些国家吗。”

但阿尔弗雷德没有接话。

也不知道是空调还是其他因素，阿尔弗雷德全身冰冷。如果他的阑尾炎会导致那样一场花了将近十年来恢复的国家灾难，那么伊万现在不知所谓的病症和地震，又有什么联系呢？

阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头的样子和亚瑟非常相似，但历来古板的亚瑟似乎对他这种严肃的表情特别没辙。车内的冷场让亚瑟顶着压力开口，“不过如果你是担心伊万的话，倒没有这个必要。相信我，虽然经济危机这个东西一个传染一个，像多米诺骨牌一样连成一片，但经济危机引发的流感绝对不可能传染给伊万。”

阿尔弗雷德把视线移向他。

亚瑟继续说：“第一，他们家经济并没有怎么好过。第二，一战、二战、苏联解体，你什么时候看见他真正倒下了？即使是和法国打仗、烧了心脏的那会儿，他也没有死，不是吗？他壮得像只北极熊，你根本不需要担心他。”亚瑟自己从桌上拿过酒瓶，给自己倒满，“另外就是……与其关心他这个，你不如在见到他以后好好留心。”

“他太久没有在我们面前露面过了。他是否在筹谋什么也尚未可知——也许和王耀狼狈为奸也不一定。他和王耀走得很近，太近了。”

的确，伊万和王耀的关系亲密到让阿尔弗雷德几欲发狂——作为这个世界的霸主，他每一次都得顾忌再三、小心翼翼地避开所有人才能和伊万见上一面，但是王耀却能够自由出入那间伊万为他购置的洋房，触碰伊万苍白细腻的脸颊，抚摸他修长手指上显得宽大的指节，撩开他额前散乱的刘海，看向伊万骄傲又带着迷茫的浅紫色眼睛——

只是那双眼睛再也映照不出王耀的身影，连他自己，美利坚合众国阿尔弗雷德·琼斯也不行。那双清澈的眼睛里剩下的不再是崇高的理想，而是虚无。

想要去见伊万的念头在阿尔弗雷德脑海里膨胀，塞满里面的每一分容量，让他无力思考。阿尔弗雷德抵住自己的太阳穴。

“阿尔，你晕车？”

“闭嘴，”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，“用你的眉毛好好想想，我怎么可能会晕车？”他强迫自己放下手，驱散他眼前伊万模糊的影子，像是若无其事一样问道：“最后一个问题，你视力下降了吗？”

亚瑟皱眉看了他一眼，“你是说和你那样？你最近视力又下降了？”阿尔弗雷德并没有回答，亚瑟姑且把这当做了默认，“说实话，从未有过。”见阿尔弗雷德的表情并未有所放松，亚瑟清了清嗓子，继续道：“不过我认为，你的视力只不过是因为过量的电脑游戏罢了，和美国的社会经济没有必然关联。你不需要过于担心。”

“那如果失明呢？”

“失明？”亚瑟认真地打量了一会儿阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛，见依然清澈明亮才稍微松了口气，“我没有见过失明的例子。”

“一个也没有？”

“一个也没有。”

阿尔弗雷德面无表情地盯着亚瑟看了半天，直到亚瑟觉得自己背上的汗毛都要竖起来了。等亚瑟想开口说点什么缓和气氛时，阿尔弗雷德从冰柜里拿出一罐可乐，习惯性地大力吸了起来，摆明了不想再说话。

车里一时间安静得都能听见可乐罐里的二氧化碳分解的声音。

亚瑟伸手把收音机打开，想遮盖住尴尬的冷场。

透过暗色的车窗，公路两旁已不再是茂密的绿色，到处都是低矮的洋房。由于车内无话的安静，马路上来往车辆的声音就显得格外清晰。

亚瑟一直望着窗。他的手搁在一旁，伴着收音机里的古典钢琴，手指轻轻地抖动着打着节拍。他偶尔会看一眼阿尔弗雷德，但是美国人一直都保持着把腿架在矮桌上闭目养神的姿势。矮桌上，他的那罐可乐的瓶口插着那根被咬得不成形状的吸管——这也就是亚瑟不觉得阿尔弗雷德正在睡觉的原因。向来一帆风顺、被自己的好运和这个世界惯坏了的美利坚合众国，只要一有求而不得东西，就会变得难以入眠。

这时候，频道里原本悠扬的乐声被一串激昂的电子音取代，严肃的女声在这串声音的末尾插了进来，一本正经地播报起了新闻。

亚瑟百无聊赖地嗤笑一声，正准备调台，就听见女播音员用她抑扬顿挫的声音说道：“据本台驻莫斯科记者查理·维恩报道……”

阿尔弗雷德立刻睁开了眼睛，就看见亚瑟的手正碰上了调台的按钮。他急忙拍开亚瑟的手，惹来亚瑟不满的抱怨，但阿尔弗雷德我行我素地调高了收音机的音量。

“俄罗斯全境现在，也就是七月下起了大雪——上帝啊，这真是冷死了——让我们来采访一下当地居民……”

轿车早就驶入了市区，现在连亚瑟都觉得这附近的街道看上去极为眼熟，果然没多久车辆就开上了一条宽阔的大路，直直开向不远处那间总统宅邸。

车停了下来。亚瑟理了理自己的西装，但是阿尔弗雷德依然没有动身的打算，他皱着眉头认真听着。

“对，也就是在地震之后没过多久……”

在前方，秘书已经帮总统和首相拉开了车门，总统和首相看上去相谈甚欢地下了车。现在秘书朝他们走来。

“有些地方甚至还有余震的情况下，俄罗斯全境大雪，这对这个北方之国来说根本是雪上加霜……”

车门已经打开，亚瑟走了下去。随后阿尔弗雷德也跟着下来了。

亚瑟还没来得及惊异于阿尔弗雷德的理智，赞扬他那颗冷漠无情的心，就看见阿尔弗雷德面无表情地走到美国总统面前，一把揪起了总统的衣领——

“你早就知道俄罗斯大雪的事情吧？”

和阿尔弗雷德相处上足够久的时间，就知道阿尔弗雷德最令人恐惧的时刻不是他大笑着恶作剧、或者是暴躁地扔易碎品的时候。他要是像琥珀一样沉静，才让人无从猜测他的想法。亚瑟只能庆幸这幸好不是现场直播，因为阿尔弗雷德拽着那位可怜的美国总统的衣领，像是一把钢叉一样把他死死地按在车盖上，口齿清晰、语调缓慢地说——

“我要去俄罗斯。”

“琼斯先生，”美国总统挣握住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，“您答应过我要和柯克兰先生会面再走的，您不能言而无信！您想想您的国民，您的责任——”

“我的责任？”阿尔弗雷德的嘴角抖动了一下，从侧面看上去像是冷笑，“我不知道我有什么责任，但是我知道你的责任是庇护我的生命。”

“您是强词夺理——”

劳文斯的话还没说完，阿尔弗雷德就意外地放开了他，向后退了几步，看着劳文斯咳嗽了几声，整理好衣领。但在劳文斯准备重新开口前，阿尔弗雷德问他：

“乔治·汉弗莱·劳文斯，你要背叛我吗？”

“不，我没有——”

“美利坚合众国的总统先生，你要背叛你的祖国吗？”

现场除了风吹过树林发出的沙沙声，就只剩下夏日树林里的鸟叫蝉鸣，照相机的快门声似乎都被静音了。那一瞬间的安静祥和，几乎要让人生出梦境里的错觉。

阿尔弗雷德执拗地站在原地，罔顾周围政府人员、安全人员和媒体工作者的打探和疑虑，偏执地抬起头，拿出他作为一个霸权国的架势，挑战这个国家总统的权威。

在亚瑟眼里，这样不合时宜的任性更像是一个幼稚得无以复加的孩子。如果他还是阿尔弗雷德名义上的父兄，那么他一定会向阿尔弗雷德回以轻蔑的眼神和讽刺的笑容，让这个随心所欲的孩子明白这个世界残忍的规则。

但是美国总统只是叹了一口气，“克莱门斯基的专机就在机场等着您——我早就知道拦不住您。”

阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴角。他在这个时候的目空一切与曾经的亚瑟相似至极，同样微微扬起下颚，用缓慢又刻薄的语气一字一句地说出来——“谁都拦不住我，即使是上帝。”

说罢，阿尔弗雷德又弯身钻进了车里，不一会儿那辆车就扬长而去，消失在了道路尽头。


	6. Chapter 6

第五章、

即便是夏天的夜空，在一场大雪过后，也是阴沉得让人恐惧。黑压压的乌云铺在整片天空上，连一点点星光也不透露出来。也许正是因为正值夏季，阴霾密布的天空似乎比冬季的更加沉重，闷得喘不过气。

整个国家似乎都陷入了瘫痪之中。停摆的交通和中断的电路在此刻根本算不上什么，更让人惊惧的，是人心。将要到来的混乱和动荡几可预见，政治首脑们也因此忙得焦头烂额。

也多亏了这时候的混乱，阿尔弗雷德几乎是不费一点力气就来到了伊万家门外。劳文斯总统给他安排好了专机，那个俄国的金融寡头用自己的专机将他送到了俄罗斯境内——当然是在雪停之后。而好巧不巧的，这场雪停得正是时候。

阿尔弗雷德靠在那幢洋房拐角处的大树背后。

二楼卧室里的光让他觉得刺眼。

看到在黑夜里显得格外明亮的灯光，阿尔弗雷德就知道伊万的卧室里一定还有其他人。伊万的眼睛……如果只有他自己当然是不会开灯的。房间里的，大概是俄罗斯的总统先生吧。

阿尔弗雷德的脑袋靠在树干上，踩了踩脚下厚厚的一层松软的雪，手指不由抠住粗糙的树皮。他压抑忍耐了这么多天，或者说，他压抑忍耐了这么多年，却在这个时候控制不住了。他不停颤抖的手指泄露了他快要决堤崩溃的感情，所以只能借由身后的树皮，让自己冷静下来。

阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，转过身看着卧室里的灯光，想到了伊万在阳光下灿金的头发。那头金发也能反射出这么耀眼的光。

然后那个房间里的灯光突然就消失了，就像伊万灰白的脸色和毫无焦点的眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德站直身体，双手在身畔握紧。他体内开始翻腾起一种要将他撕裂的冲动，叫嚣着要到伊万身边，怀抱他温暖他，连一秒钟也忍不了。

他紧紧地咬住嘴唇。

不一会儿，总理先生就从房子里走了出来。王耀跟在他身后，一起上车走了。

阿尔弗雷德根本没心情计较王耀的出现。他情绪激动得差点在雪地里摔个跟头。

阿尔弗雷德在黑夜里摸索着之前他潜入伊万家的那扇窗户——谢天谢地，这扇窗没有上锁——接着他像过去那样熟练地打开窗户翻身跃了进去。他没有开灯，在黑暗中凭借着记忆顺着走廊走上二楼，来到伊万的卧室门口，轻轻地推开了门——

卧室的窗户其实是开着的。

冷风把窗帘吹了起来，直接冲撞上阿尔弗雷德脸，让站在门口的他冷不丁地打了一个寒颤。

伊万躺在床上，像是睡着了，悄无声息得更像是一具尸体。

阿尔弗雷德喉间一紧。

他迈着轻柔的步子，踱步到窗前，意欲将窗户关上。

但当他的手刚碰上窗棱，就听见伊万低哑的声音——

“不，阿尔弗雷德，不要。”

阿尔弗雷德身体像是触电一样僵在原地，又像是木偶一样僵硬地转过头，却只看见伊万紧闭着双眼躺在床上。

只不过是呓语。

“琼……琼……琼……”

伊万用喃喃一般的声音说。

阿尔弗雷德望着痛苦地躺在床上的伊万，这是在叫他吧。他迅速地把窗户关上，奔到伊万的床前，握住伊万放在被子外面、冷得像是冰块一样的左手，放在嘴边不住地轻吻，“伊万……我在这里。”

伊万没有回答他。伊万当然不可能回答他。

阿尔弗雷德紧紧地扣住伊万的手，像是希望把自己的体温传递给他，然后轻柔地亲吻着伊万的额头、鼻尖，又顺着鼻尖来到嘴唇，用舌尖勾勒着伊万嘴唇的轮廓，而最后的吻落在了他的下颚上。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万的相处似乎从来没有这么安静平和过。

对于他们来说，争执就像是空气之于生命，在这段关系中必不可少。每一次的拥抱、接吻，都像是喷发的火山或是滚烫的熔岩，几乎要把整个世界都吞没，更别提做爱时的不甘落于下风和要将彼此拆解入腹的狠绝。即便是睡觉的时候——对他们来说安眠根本不可能——伊万的枕头底下永远藏着一支手枪。伊万曾经在被他狠狠插入的时候威胁道，如果阿尔弗雷德再像那次一样不知轻重，他绝对会用那支手枪击穿阿尔的脑袋。阿尔弗雷德从没有怀疑过那句话的可能性。

这是阿尔弗雷德第一次在伊万睡着时，尽情地亲吻他。

这一刻静谧美好得像是个童话。

直到伊万挣扎起来。

伊万眉心像是痉挛一样紧皱在一起，冷汗从他的毛孔里渗了出来。他的左手奋力地试图挣脱阿尔弗雷德，另一只手则掀开被子扣在阿尔弗雷德大臂上，手指深深陷进他的肉里。但阿尔弗雷德知道伊万并不是抗拒他的触碰，而是在睡梦中与自己抗争。伊万甚至是需要他的。因为阿尔弗雷德听见伊万先是用喘息的声音低喃着他的名字，随后那个被痛苦与慌乱缠绕的声音越来越大。伊万的左手终于挣开了阿尔弗雷德，摸到了阿尔弗雷德的颈后，食指与拇指扣在阿尔弗雷德血管上，一边用力一边无助地喊道：“阿尔……阿尔……阿尔弗雷德……琼斯……琼……阿尔……”

阿尔弗雷德根本顾不得挪开那只按在他命门上的手，就弯下腰把伊万抱在怀里，下巴靠在他的肩窝上，贴在伊万的耳边，一句又一句地说：“……我在这里……”

在阿尔弗雷德生命里，他在无数种场合下，用无数种情绪说过这句话。但没有一句比此刻的更让他觉得彷徨和无助。他的眼睛被伊万的发梢扫过，酸痒得让他想哭。

他用鼻子轻轻地蹭着伊万的耳廓，一句句地重复。

“万尼亚……我在这里。”

不住挣扎的身体僵住了。

阿尔弗雷德也愣了一下，继而不再说话，只是紧紧地抱着他。

房间里只剩下他们竭力控制的低微的呼吸声，好像连肆意的喘气都会打破黑暗里的平衡。

阿尔弗雷德承认作为一个世界最伟大的HERO，他有着一些无法启齿的懦弱，比如被伊万拒绝。因此他选择不开口。而这个比他年长的苦寒国度，终究怀抱着令他嫉妒的勇气——

“阿尔弗雷德？”

伊万的声音微弱得像是从他的鼻腔里呼出来的空气。

阿尔弗雷德干燥得有些开裂的嘴唇不停地摩挲着伊万的侧颈，像是在感知着他脉搏，却什么也没说。

“你来做什么？”

伊万低声质问。

阿尔弗雷德撑着一旁的床铺坐起来，看见伊万睁着眼睛，望着他。

月光被乌云隐去了，房间里比整片黑夜还要沉闷。而伊万的眼睛像是一块蒙尘的钻石，不再闪耀着能照亮整个房间的警觉与威胁的光芒。

阿尔弗雷德突然就觉得自己的眼睛酸痛了起来，连呼吸都变得艰难。他深吸一口气，若无其事地缓慢开口：“你觉得呢？”

“总不会是因为爱情？”伊万带着讽刺的笑意，“阿尔弗雷德……你可不像是个心软的人。”

阿尔弗雷德没有回应。这大概是他的默认。他的手抚上了伊万的脸颊，手指划过眉毛的线条，勾画着眼睛的轮廓。他的动作那么轻柔，细腻得仿佛连睫毛也不想错过。他食指指尖又来到伊万高挺的鼻梁，小指不住地轻触着他的嘴唇，最后干脆用无名指磨蹭着对方的嘴角，试图令伊万嘴边僵硬紧张的肌肉松弛下来。最后，阿尔弗雷德的手指抚过了下颚，开始用大拇指上下抚摸着伊万的喉结。

动作那么缓慢温柔，让人几乎要忽略了其中暗含的强迫。

“如果你只是想看我垂死挣扎的丑态，那么你已经见到了。”

伊万的声音大了几分，嘶哑的嗓音也更清晰。他声音里锋利的裂缝刺痛了阿尔弗雷德。伊万从未对阿尔弗雷德抱有过期待——这是伊万最残忍的地方。他拒绝接受阿尔弗雷德的感情，也拒绝付出他的。

阿尔弗雷德嗤笑了一声，手指停了下来，“没错，我真是清闲得很。冒着该死的大雪赶来你这个破地方就是为了这个，就是为了来看看伟大的俄罗斯联邦是怎么无助地躺在床上……”他的手又活动了起来，顺着伊万敞开的睡衣领口，摸上了他的锁骨，又隔着睡衣的布料，准确无误地按上伊万的乳头。感觉到伊万的身体颤抖了一下，阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，压低自己的声音继续道：“……任人鱼肉。”

也许伊万不光只有视线衰弱，连听觉都变迟钝了，他甚至没听出阿尔弗雷德声音里极度压抑的鼻音。他虚弱地声音像是自暴自弃又更像是讽刺：“那就随便你吧。”

阿尔弗雷德期盼的并不是这样一句透露着病态的回答。也许他恐惧着伊万的拒绝，但他更害怕伊万失去斗志。在他们过去几十年的漫长斗争里，伊万在最冰冷的雪地里也能高高扬起他的下巴，用最不可理喻的方式来捍卫他强势的外表和尊严。俄罗斯的自尊，即便再怎么空洞无谓，也与他永存。

那么，当伊万放弃用他的尊严当成保护他的盔甲又意味着什么，阿尔弗雷德不敢想象。他只能咬紧牙根，低头狠狠地抱住伊万连肌肉都开始萎缩的单薄身体，用舌尖舔开伊万的嘴唇，长驱直入。

他们很久没有尝试过不带血腥味的接吻了。即便是在双方都欣然同意的情况之下，他们都不约而同地把接吻也当成是另一个战场。而现在，阿尔弗雷德不知道是不是应该感到欣喜。伊万最开始有些生疏地回应他，等到适应之后，嘴唇、舌齿的每一个动作，都显得虚软无力——那尖锐寒冷的冰川正在融化——阿尔弗雷德真真切切地感觉到，伊万的生命在流逝。

这个逐渐清晰的现实最终让阿尔弗雷德的鼻头一酸。

伊万感觉到温热的液体滴落在他的鼻翼。这让他想起他刚才做得那个梦。他记不清整个故事，但有几个画面却深深印在他的脑海里——他在空中驾驶着战斗机追逐着前方的敌人，而在最后他的飞机却失控一般地下坠。天旋地转，光秃秃的大地在他的面前一再放大，随后出现了一条深渊，熔岩的火舌不时迸发，像是要伸到空中将他卷入地狱。接着伊万看见了阿尔弗雷德。他记不清阿尔弗雷德在哪里，但是他明白他看见了。而阿尔弗雷德没有开口，但伊万却听见他的声音——“我将袖手旁观着你的坠落，从天空到尘埃里”——他的声音充斥着每一寸空间，渗透着他的每一个细胞。伊万苦痛无助地等待着死亡，却在死亡的鲜红迎接他的瞬间，看见少年时期的阿尔弗雷德仰起头看着他，说：“我不会游泳，可是我可以告诉你怎么飞翔。”最终他不可遏制地高喊出阿尔弗雷德名字——

然后阿尔弗雷德抱住了他，唤醒了他，告诉他——“我在这里”。

似乎比童话还要快乐美好。

“伊万……你的身体出问题了对吗？”伊万听见阿尔弗雷德声音低哑地问。

伊万缄默着。

“你告诉我……究竟发生了什么？”阿尔弗雷德浅吻着伊万的嘴唇，问道。

他的心跳虚弱得连自己都听不见。“与你无关。”

“每一次……都说与我无关。”阿尔弗雷德牙齿咬住了伊万的下唇，“但你的一切都与我有关。”

“至少我的生命……与你无关。”

“哈哈……我真想看着你……”

“看着我坠落，从天空到尘埃里？你已经……看见过了。”伊万看着眼前无边无际的黑暗，轻声地说。

是啊，阿尔弗雷德曾经亲手让伊万从理想的云端跌至堕落的泥沼。但他不会向任何人表达他得意洋洋背后深藏的，对失去伊万的惧怕。

“伊万……伊万……”阿尔弗雷德再次抓住了伊万的手，啃咬起伊万的喉结，另一只手则来到伊万的胸口，按住他的胸腔，“我真想看看你的心脏，究竟是什么样子。”

阿尔弗雷德的动作让伊万的手指不由自主地颤抖了一下。他抬手就把阿尔弗雷德手挥到一旁。

这个举动似乎激怒了这位年轻又不知挫败为何物的美国先生。他越发狠绝地吮吸着伊万的皮肤，从喉间一直到胸口，用他那只被拒绝的手毫不留情地撕裂了伊万的睡衣。

纽扣散落在地上，发出轻盈的响声。

伊万失去的视觉令他的听觉和触觉更加敏锐。然而抚摸和亲吻再也激不起他的心跳。只有阿尔弗雷德愤怒时并不那么轻柔的插入，才让他觉得，他还活着。


	7. Chapter 7

第六章、

当总统宅邸少了那个为所欲为的褐发青年的时候，一切仿佛都安静下来了。连吹拂起窗帘布的风都变得轻柔，更别提婉转的鸟鸣。

走廊里的秘书先生迈着郑重优雅的步伐，敲开总统办公室的门。

“陛下将于近日抵达，贵国有做安排吗？”

劳文斯总统端坐在办公桌后，而英国先生亚瑟·柯克兰面对他坐着，问道。

“先生们。”秘书先生迎着亚瑟的目光，微微低下头。他带着美国人并不常有的谦卑走到劳文斯身边，把手里的一份资料交给总统先生。

等劳文斯点了点头，秘书才轻轻地关上门，退了出去。

“我们为了迎接女王的访问做好了万全准备。”劳文斯笑着回答。

亚瑟闻言挑起了他的眉毛，“那这是……？”

“只是一份协定而已，我们想先由柯克兰先生过目。”

“大可不必，”亚瑟闻言笑了起来，他的手指轻轻地叩打着座椅的扶手，另一只手拿起茶杯，递到嘴边抿了一口，“直接交给威廉就好。”

“听说按照惯例，在怀特先生与议会商讨之前，这些事务都必须交由您过目。既然您今天来了，我就直接交给您。”劳文斯总统微笑着解释。

亚瑟不慌不忙地咽下红茶，才抬起眼看向劳文斯，“那都是过去的事情了。现在我不过是一个想享受生活的老家伙。你问问阿尔弗雷德，他一定也这么说。”

“您——”

“现在的时代不是我的舞台，我要是过分执着的话，日子可就不好过了。”  
亚瑟的每一句话都这么云淡风轻，听起来倒像个旷达的修道者——如果劳文斯不知道他在其国家事务中所扮演的决定性角色，必然也会这么认为。

“那这么一来我们的单独会面岂不是——”

“别这么说，我只是想找你随便聊聊。”

亚瑟靠坐在座椅上。他松开了衬衫领口的那枚纽扣，连领带也没打——看起来真不像阿尔弗雷德口中的那个刻板的老头。

“您想与我聊些什么呢？”劳文斯问道。

乔治·劳文斯除了白发与皱纹的增加之外，与四年前并没什么太大变化，甚至他的容貌还保留着他幼年时亚瑟见他时的轮廓。由这样一个性格优柔的老好人来任职美国总统，确实有点强人所难。

亚瑟笑了笑，“一些家常而已，并不会占用你太多时间。”他又端起茶杯，“阿尔给你带来了不少困扰吧？”

“也并不是那么——”劳文斯下意识开口分辩。

“你说实话吧。”

“好吧，”劳文斯苦笑了一下，“您说的没错。”

“不过你看起来倒是恪尽职守，阿尔对你应该相当满意。百年以来，你大概是第一个会给他准备去俄罗斯的专机的总统。”亚瑟抬头看着劳文斯，“真是善解人意啊。”

劳文斯到现在还对亚瑟·柯克兰的来意摸不着头绪，只能扬起一国总统的招牌笑容，“谢谢——只不过，如果您幼年所接触的童话里的人名，全被替换成了那两个名字，那么即使时至今日，您大概也会期待，这个故事像童话故事那样结局完满吧。”

“总统先生，我的童年可不是浸泡在虚无缥缈的童话里的——战争十分残酷，不容一丝懈怠。”亚瑟捧着茶杯。在他看来，美国的这位总统和上个世纪初的那位总统一样，满脑子装着不切实际的、罗曼蒂克的幻想。

“没错，柯克兰先生，我们谁都不生活在童话里。但也许我还年轻，对这个世界还残存期许吧。”

如今的劳文斯总统一点也不像他那位铁血的父亲。老劳文斯总认为自己是这个国家的支配者，在他看来国家的发展并不能依赖阿尔弗雷德飘忽不定的心思，而是要用铁一样的规章和条理来在这个并不太平的世界上开辟一条通往霸权的道路；小劳文斯更愿意成为阿尔弗雷德的追随者，用他朝圣一样的目光仰望着阿尔弗雷德，以一个爱国者的身份实现这个国家的愿望。

不论是谁，阿尔弗雷德都是幸运的。

亚瑟的指腹轻抚着茶杯壁，劳文斯总统则一动不动地看着他。

“那么，柯克兰先生，我也问您一个问题吧。”

“请说。”

“作为国家的你们——”劳文斯先生斟酌着用词，“会消失吗？或者说……会死亡吗？”

“当然，每个国家都是有寿命的，历史书里记录的都是这些悲剧——当然也有例外。”亚瑟的手指轻敲着茶杯壁，想了想由他目睹着死去的国家——数量并不算少，只不过王耀那个老不死的不包含在其中罢了。

“我知道我的问题也许听起来很滑稽，不过……”劳文斯顿了片刻，缓慢地开口，“您有没有见过，在历史上，有哪个国家毫无征兆地突然消失？”

亚瑟愣了愣，低下头回答：“我只听说过……庞贝古城在一瞬间的倾覆。但那不算是国家……这些问题你也许应该去问问王先生，以他的年龄……也许会有印象。”说罢，他似乎又意识到了什么，抬起头，展开了一个让人并不那么舒服的笑容，“你是在帮阿尔弗雷德问这个问题吗？是他的那个俄国佬真的出什么问题了？”

劳文斯定定地望着他，除了脸上的无奈笑容之外，再没有其他反应。

“你还真是一个尽心尽职的好总统。”

亚瑟说着，移开眼，却被窗外的喷泉映射出的刺眼阳光晃了眼。

这么沉重悲伤的话题并不适合下午茶。

亚瑟也有过一些差强人意的回忆。他想借由茶杯的余热来温暖一下自己发冷的心，不过大概在这里待得太久，红茶都凉了。他突然兴味盎然地设想了一下，如果弗朗西斯突然离世，他会有什么反应。也许并不会有什么反应。最多，就是给他举办一个隆重的葬礼，再愉快地接手他那一片土地。 

亚瑟也并不是没有过冲动热血的年代。但是毕竟……这么多年过去了。

想起往事，亚瑟再没有开口的欲望。劳文斯也十分默契的缄默不言。他们安静得仿佛能听见窗外微风吹拂草地的声音。

直到电话铃响起。

劳文斯总统接起电话，交代了几句后又把电话放下了，然后，转过头看向亚瑟。

亚瑟的太阳穴隐隐发痛——他有些不妙的预感。

“柯克兰先生？”

亚瑟有些疲惫地抬起眼看他。

“我们的美国先生回来了。”劳文斯总统的笑容依然那么无奈，“他正朝我们走来，也许下一刻就会推开这扇门——”

门板“砰”地一声撞上了墙壁。

“乔治！”

话音未落，办公室的门就被狠狠推开，阿尔弗雷德出现在门边。

他的突然归来就像他的贸然离去一样让人摸不着头脑，但这也并非他所愿——他刚下飞机就马不停蹄地赶到这里，没有半刻休息。

阿尔弗雷德的手指紧紧地扣住门框。他对一旁的亚瑟视若无睹，目不转瞬地盯着劳文斯总统的眼睛，一步步朝着总统走过去，最终一把拉起了那位为国家鞠躬尽瘁的总统的领带，“总统先生——你最近对俄罗斯有什么动作吗？不管是什么，都立刻、马上给我停下来！”

这么快就从伊万身边回来，并不是没有理由。而这个原因就是……

劳文斯总统原本想开口辩解，然而刚发出一个音节，却又闭上了嘴。

“我近期并没有什么指示。况且你应该去问问安全部，而不是来问我。”

“不……你一定知道。伊万他——”

伊万那张灰白得仿佛能看见生命流逝的脸在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里回旋。

_“阿尔弗雷德。”伊万说，“请你，让我带着我最后的尊严死去吧。”_

毫无起伏的语调和没有波澜的表情却带给了阿尔弗雷德他几乎无法承受的悲戚。

“布拉金斯基先生究竟怎么了？”

“他——”阿尔弗雷德想开口，却又把话语吞回了喉咙里。他松开了劳文斯总统可怜的领带，向后跌坐在椅子上。

阿尔弗雷德无从回答，他也不知道伊万究竟怎么了。在与伊万共度了一个美妙的夜晚之后，他早晨差一点被闯进来的娜塔莉亚赶出去。那位白俄罗斯小姐是随着俄罗斯的总统一同前来探望伊万的。

娜塔莉亚一看见她那病弱不堪的哥哥，就歇斯底里地尖叫着冲上前扭打他，“琼斯——你应该去死！如果我哥哥死了，一定是你杀死了他——一切都是因为你，你杀了他！”

听到这句话后，阿尔弗雷德把手卡上了娜塔莉亚的脖子。

幸而在事态演化到不可控制之前，伊万意外地用冷静的语调命令着他的小妹妹离开这里。得到伊万的回护，阿尔弗雷德当然感到庆幸，所以他又开始亲吻伊万，而伊万竟然也很顺从地回应他。娜塔莉亚看见他们亲热缠绵，只是站在床边，用冰冷的目光瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，就在总统的劝说下离开了。

但总统依然留在房间里。

“亚历山大，有事吗？”伊万问。

“抱歉，布拉金斯基先生，我其实是想和琼斯先生说几句话。”俄罗斯总统如是回答。

阿尔弗雷德跟着俄罗斯总统来到了与伊万的卧室相隔最远的书房，面对面地坐着。

“布拉金斯基先生的身体状况您也目睹了。他的情况很不乐观，具体糟糕到什么程度，不仅仅是我们，连王先生也无法判断。然而这一段时间以来他的健康又再次恶化了。您知道是什么原因吗？”俄罗斯总统双手交握着放在桌面上。

“是因为什么？”

俄罗斯总统面无表情地看向阿尔弗雷德，“因为……您，或者说贵国政府暗中的活动。我也不想隐瞒。接二连三的灾祸让这个国家的根基不稳，而贵国为推翻现任政权所做的筹谋在其中起到了关键作用。没错，政权更替不会导致布拉金斯基先生的死亡，然而却会让他元气大伤——就像苏联解体时那样——那个健康的俄罗斯尚且需要十年来恢复，那么现在躺在病榻上的俄罗斯又会如何？”

“所以……”劳文斯总统皱起眉头，“您认为我们是罪魁祸首吗？您——这只是俄国人一个卑鄙的陷阱而已。”

“不——你不明白，你没有见到他。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“即使那不是实情，但只要能让他好起来——乔治，我命令你，不论最近对俄罗斯有什么动作，都必须取消。如果国防部有任何疑问，直接来找我——”

“你疯了吗？！”向来温和的劳文斯高声质问，“琼斯先生——你以为我们布置了多少线人、做了多少准备？我爱着这个国家——或者说我爱着你——是因为我们有共同的梦想，我们想让全世界为‘美国’二字感到向往与崇敬，为了实现这个目的不惜扫除一切障碍。这难道不是你告诉我的吗？”

“也许我过去这么告诉过你，但是，我后悔了！伊万是我深深爱着的人——”

“布拉金斯基先生在那四十多年里就不是你爱着的人了吗？”

“他一直以来都是，但是我那个时候太冲动太幼稚，如果我知道那会让他——”

“你以为你现在就不幼稚吗？”在旁久不开口的亚瑟突然出声，“以国家的身份讨论爱情——阿尔弗雷德你可不是什么迪士尼男主角，作为国家的我们，没有资格。而且你以为，在我们漫长又孤独的生命里，会爱上几个人？更何况，伊万这不是第一次消沉，甚至不是第二次，他将来还会有无数次，甚至并不是因为你——”

“哈，亚瑟，轮不到你多嘴。”

“但是阿尔弗雷德，你是在拿我们的共同利益开玩笑。”亚瑟讥讽地指出，“不光是我们的利益，”他看了一眼急切难安的劳文斯总统，又将笑不笑地望向阿尔弗雷德，“你是在拿你国民的信任开玩笑，也是拿生活在这片土地上的人民的生命开玩笑。”

然而阿尔弗雷德迎上亚瑟的目光。“我没有拿这件事情开玩笑，”他说，“我真的害怕失去他。在那四十年里，我没有尝过恐惧的滋味，即便核战争一触即发，我也只觉得刺激。我没有想过如果我失败会怎么样，因为我坚信我的必胜。他解体时，胜利的滋味冲昏了我的头脑，我从来没有担心过这是否会给他留下不可修复的后遗症……我告诉你，我后悔了。如果那四十年会让我彻彻底底地失去他，我宁愿——”

“你宁愿自己来承担吗？”亚瑟冷静地打断他，“阿尔弗雷德你可真自私。”

“没错，我真自私。”阿尔弗雷德低下头，“因为如果那四十年重新来一次，我依然会是最后的胜者。我无法承受自己的失败。”

在和俄罗斯总统谈了一会儿之后，阿尔弗雷德又回到了伊万的房间。然而，伊万却只对他说：“你不要再来了。”

这一句话就让刚进门的阿尔弗雷德僵在门边。

“我要死了，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万靠坐在床头，远远望向阿尔弗雷德眼睛没有一点焦距。

“在这个时候面对你，比让我立刻死去更痛苦。”他语调毫无起伏地叙述，“请你，让我带着我最后的尊严死去。”

想到这里，阿尔弗雷德的鼻息湿润了。“我就是一个自私的人。”他转过头，压抑地对劳文斯总统说，“可是，乔治，如果再重来一次，一切都不会改变。”.

这是阿尔弗雷德对他的国民的交待。

液体终究从阿尔弗雷德眼眶里滚落，把濡湿的痕迹划上了他的脸颊，滑进他的嘴角或是顺着他的下颚滴落在手背、桌上。冷却下来的温度沾染在他的皮肤上，让他又想起了伊万发冷的身体。

也许等有一天他再次拥抱伊万的时候，那具身体就会冰冷得如同尸体。

这个认知让阿尔弗雷德忍不住颤栗。他上一次拥有同样的感觉还是在上一次世界大战的时候。没错，当苏联解体时他是那么欢欣鼓舞，因为年轻的好胜心与登顶世界的热血让他忘记了，五十年前当莫斯科被围攻时，他仿佛被雪崩掩埋的窒息和对伊万的担忧。那个时候，他也像今天这样不顾性命和总统的阻挠，执意前往苏联，甚至偷偷潜入了被战争的暴雨冲刷得污泥满地的莫斯科城。阿尔弗雷德从不悲天悯人，他不在意这个国家的人民是生活在怎样的凄风苦雨中，遭受着如何悲惨苦情的命运，他罔顾四周的残骸目不斜视地走在瓦砾遍地的街上，最后飞奔了起来，最终来到了那幢据说坍塌掩埋住了伊万的房屋废墟前。

时至今日，他早已经忘了“伊万被压在了倒塌的房屋残骸下”这个听起来让人发笑的消息是从哪里来的，但是那时候他根本无力思考，光是看着那片堆得像小山一样的废墟，就觉得连血液都冻结了。他双腿虚软地跪倒在地，机械地刨挖着废墟。他的手指僵硬，关节被碎石磨出了血，指缝里都是砂砾。

“阿尔弗雷德，你在这里做什么？”

这个声音在那一刻像是拯救了他。

阿尔弗雷德愣住了，随后直起腰背，仓惶地回头。

伊万额头上包扎的绷带上渗透出的鲜红血迹在那一瞬间并没有他想象中的那么刺眼，因为那双充斥着困惑、戒备、关心，甚至于爱情的眼睛正闪烁着鲜活的生命气息。

“……你还活着。”阿尔弗雷德那一刻像是确认一样喃喃地说。

伊万不解地看着他，却并没有转身离开，而是走到他面前，用手擦了擦他的脸颊，低声说：“对啊，我还活着。”

可那双眼睛如今像是死水一样平静，而同样的声音对他说：“阿尔弗雷德，我要死了。”

阿尔弗雷德再也压抑不住自己的抽泣。

劳文斯总统默然地看着阿尔弗雷德不住流下的眼泪。亚瑟也一样。


	8. Chapter 8

第七章、

王耀近年来已经很少直接参与国政要务了，而在今年年初他又开了一家中草药店之后，除了那些会对他身体状况造成影响的重要政治决议会交给他做最后决定，他其实也和普通老头没什么两样——也许他的身体状况要好了不少，不过心态总归是一样的。并不是说王耀已经失去了那些雄心壮志，而是他的年龄已经足以让他沉淀下野心，平静地面对这个世界的瞬息万变。更何况有些事情不急于一时，比起每天操心国事——那些是国家领导的事情，不在他的受理范围之内——王耀更喜欢数钞票。

所以，当被领导人告知美国总统诚恳热情地邀请他造访美国时，王耀还是很惊讶的——狠狠敲了美国佬一笔竹杠他还能这么火急火燎地把自己叫过去，也不知道这个月是吹的什么风？

这一天从早晨起来，王耀就觉得自己的左眼皮跳个不停。等到了中午，药店店长就匆匆忙忙地跑到办公室来向他报告，说刚才来了个大客户把整间店的药材都给包下来了。王耀做的是零售生意，这单大买卖给他带来的幸福太过激烈澎湃，他觉得自己的钱包又鼓了起来。也许能促成一段长期合作——王老板打着这么个算盘，让店长把大手笔的客人请到接待室，他自己则把老人布衫换成了看上去更精明干练的西装。

结果——

王耀推开接待室的门，就吓了一跳。那个撑着头坐在沙发上喝可乐的青年他是再眼熟不过了。

青年看见王耀进门以后也不站起来，而是随意地朝他晃了晃手里的可乐罐，“王老板，嗨。”

王耀原本挂在嘴角的殷勤笑容变得更加深邃诡异，他坐到青年面前，“哟，琼斯先生，原来是您啊，光临本店又这么照顾在下的生意——”王耀不由自主地搓了搓手，“真是感激不尽啊。既然琼斯先生对中草药这么有兴趣，不如我们就谈谈长期合作……”

“王老板，我来你这儿不是为了闲聊——”

“不不，您误会了，我这可是正经生意……”

“你该知道我为什么来。”

“您为什么来？”

阿尔弗雷德握着易拉罐的手指不由得收紧，“当然是为了——”他话音一顿，“为了伊万的病。”

“原来如此，我还以为您是突然对中草药突然有了兴趣才来我这儿的呢，心里还纳闷儿，明明已经订好下周就去美国了……不过您既然来了，就多了解了解中国的药材，也好好养养生？”王耀已经从阿尔弗雷德的身上看到了无数商机，情绪不由得就高涨了起来。

“王先生，我是认真的。”阿尔弗雷德放下手里的可乐罐，话里透着沮丧，“请……请告诉我，在伊万身上到底发生了什么，我……请问，是苏联解体的后遗症吗？”

“抱歉，琼斯先生，”王耀静静地听完阿尔弗雷德的话，面带微笑，“我无可奉告。我已经答应过我的病人，不向任何人透露他的病情，这一点我上一次在电话里已经向您说明过了。”

“请……告诉我，我绝对不会让伊万知道的。”

“年轻人。”王耀摇了摇头，“你就是把我这整间药店买走了，把欠我的贷款全都还上了，我也不能告诉你。”

阿尔弗雷德的双手在膝间交握，低下头，“那么请问……你以前，在你几千年的经历中，有没有见过相同、或者类似的状况？”

王耀没有立刻回答。他不紧不慢地给自己倒了一杯龙井，托在手上抿了几口，把那个小小的茶杯捧在手中。

“这倒是有。”

阿尔弗雷德像是找到了一丝希望似的迅速抬起头，盯着王耀。

“这是很久以前的事情了。我过去有个朋友——也算不上朋友，说敌人更合适——身强体壮，不夸张地说，他有着这个世界上最强健的体魄。不过有一天他眼睛突然就看不见了，”阿尔弗雷德指尖颤了颤，背脊也一阵发凉，但还是认真地听王耀说道，“没过多久耳朵也失聪了，接下来记忆开始混乱，每天都陷入长时间睡眠，最后再也没有醒来。那片土地上也不再存在这个国家，新生儿们开始接替他的存在，他也就尘封在历史里了。”

“那这个人，请问……是谁？”

王耀把手里有些冷的茶倒在茶托里，“你没见过他。”但伊万却目睹过这个人的毁灭。

阿尔弗雷德不敢想象，如果这一切如同预言一般发生在伊万身上会怎么样。他此刻甚至无法回忆在苏联解体时，他究竟是以怎样的心态平静度日。眼看着伊万日益衰落，作为“俄罗斯”的伊万也许有朝一日将不复存在。那个在他少年时给了他至关重要助力的盟友，那个以最强劲的姿态阻碍着他称霸的敌人，那个在他的身下呻吟、在他枕畔辗转的恋人，将从这个世界上消失。取而代之的，是数个与之相似却又截然不同的国家，但其中没有一个会是伊万·布拉金斯基，那根缠绕着他心脏的荆棘。

阿尔弗雷德沉默地听着自己胸口心脏的跃动声，感受着从心底爬出的苦涩一点点蔓延到他的指尖。

“王先生，你能救得了他吗？”

阿尔弗雷德轻声问。

王耀不置可否地看了他一眼，斟酌再三才开口：“我……”

还没等话音落下，王耀办公室里的电话就急促地发出尖锐的响声。

王耀收住自己的话尾，伸手接过电话。

电话那头的人不知道说了些什么，王耀原本舒展的眉心一点点缩紧，一贯闲适轻松的语气也凝重了起来。不知道是不是顾忌阿尔弗雷德的出现，他没有多言，只是不时地发出“嗯”“我知道了”之类的回应。

“伊万他……”

王耀突然开口。

阿尔弗雷德以为王耀在和自己说话，抬起头看着他，然而王耀依然在听电话那头的声音。

阿尔弗雷德的冷汗突然流了下来。

王耀挂下电话，阿尔弗雷德立刻急切地询问：“王老板……是和伊万有关吗？”

王耀点了点头，“这件事情我其实不应该告诉你的。”他的话顿在这里。阿尔弗雷德表情一点点地阴沉下来，王耀丝毫不怀疑，如果阿尔弗雷德手握着掌控核弹的按钮，他会做出什么举动，“好吧……但既然您购入了我店这么多产品，我就姑且把这个消息当成是给您的赠品。”

“伊万的病情突然恶化，生死不明。”

乔治·劳文斯接到亚历山大·拉耶夫斯基的电话后立刻奔赴俄罗斯。

阿尔弗雷德只依循自己的意愿行事，但没想到他已经为所欲为到这个地步——先是独自前往中国，随后又潜入俄罗斯境内。

“劳文斯先生，前些天我们才刚在境内发现了贵国的间谍，现在美国先生就又出现在我国，我不得不怀疑贵国的用意啊。”电话里，俄罗斯总统语带讽刺地对他说道。

劳文斯早年曾与这位总统在特殊场合有过共事的经验。尽管时光已经把他们面貌扭曲得不再年轻，然而现在的拉耶夫斯基先生和以前那位阿列克谢依然有着相似之处——疯狂。在这个俄罗斯全境一片混乱的状况之下，劳文斯并不怀疑俄罗斯总统会采取什么非常手段。

在前几天的大雪之后，俄罗斯的温度骤升，与一般的夏日并无两样，原本应有的积雪早已融化蒸发，唯一印有那场天灾印记的，就是由于温差而枯萎的树木和荒草。

劳文斯坐在俄罗斯总统的车里，有些木然地看向窗外。

“事到如今，我们也不怕再把布拉金斯基先生的情况暴露出来了。但是，劳文斯先生，琼斯先生留在这里着实给我们带来了诸多不便。”连在车里，俄罗斯总统都这么朝他抱怨，“这不光是给布拉金斯基先生的治疗带来了麻烦，而且——请原谅我——我认为他会妨碍我国政务。”

阿尔弗雷德确实有避嫌的必要，因此等在伊万居所的会客厅里见到阿尔弗雷德的时候，劳文斯明确地向他表达了必须把他带走的决定。

在那间用深褐色装饰的压抑房间里，阿尔弗雷德自始至终把脸埋在双掌之间，对劳文斯的话缄默不语。劳文斯也无法判断阿尔弗雷德本人究竟是什么态度，只能姑且把那当成默认。

“既然您对我的决定没有异议，那么我们就尽快动身吧，维多利亚女王就快要来了——”

“乔治。”阿尔弗雷德闻言突然开口，但是他依然掩着自己的脸，“再……给我几天时间。再让我和伊万多待几天。我以美利坚合众国的身份发誓，只要几天，我再不会因为私人原因到这里来了。”

这是个诱人的承诺，想必阿列克谢也会乐见其成。如果阿尔弗雷德不再任性妄为，劳文斯作为总统也就轻松多了，毕竟他除了处理政务之外，大部分时间都花在担心这个祖国先生出人意料的行为上了。

也许是没有等到劳文斯的回答，阿尔弗雷德继续叙说道：“让我立刻离开我做不到……伊万他……王先生在见到他以后说……他也对伊万的状况束手无策。也许……这个冷血的北方敌人马上就将溃如决堤。再给我几天……让我和他在一起……”

“乔治，再给我几天时间……让我把和他错过的那四十年补回来。”

阿尔弗雷德突如其来的软弱和诚恳让劳文斯突然回想起自己的童年。他那时候才刚上小学，就对一个小女孩产生了激烈而澎湃的感情，而那个时候的阿尔弗雷德告诉他：“想让她喜欢上你？哈哈，那就击败她然后站到可以让她仰望的地方吧。她的眼里会只有你的存在。”

“您是这么对布拉金斯基先生的吗？”他问道。

阿尔弗雷德当时愣了一下，随即冷笑起来，“不，这么对他太温柔了。”

“我会亲手让他溺死在绝望里。”

那个时候的阿尔弗雷德这么告诉他。


	9. Chapter 9

第八章、

在十八世纪初期的时候，亚瑟举办的宴会就已经极尽奢华。不论是在国力抑或是享乐方面，那些通过见不得人的勾当所积攒起来的财富，都将那时的英国带入了一流的行列。逐渐走向鼎盛的亚瑟比以往更慷慨也更刻薄。他能为荒谬的玩乐一掷千金、肆意放纵卑劣的欲望，同时也能在人前用苛刻的礼节和刻板的神态，维持他所崇尚的绅士风度。早年潇洒奔放的骑士已经脱下盔甲换上——

伊万偷偷看了一眼身旁的亚瑟。

这个时候的亚瑟对古俄罗斯的民族传统不再感兴趣，反而更看重西欧大陆上那些新潮的时尚，比如说那身据说在法国很流行的及膝暗红长袍。长袍袖口宽大，露出甜腻的蕾丝花边，金银丝线钩织的花纹缠绕在衣袂和袖口边缘，又延伸出了华丽的图案，掩盖住纽扣的痕迹——

精致得像是女人的衣服。

搭配上那顶褐色的卷发假发，伊万觉得亚瑟看起来简直像是个——用他在船坞里和那些工人们学来的词来形容就是——娘们儿。

伊万盯着摆在高质白亚麻桌布上的银制烛台，埋怨起了把他抛下、一个人去与英国上流社会的达官显贵周旋的小皇帝。亚瑟不说话，他也不说话。亚瑟的目光在大厅里游走却并不离开，结果伊万更是连去花园里透气的机会都没有。

“抱歉，布拉金斯基先生，我有些私事需要处理——先失陪了。”

亚瑟礼节周全地对伊万说着，匆匆地朝大厅另一个角落走去。

亚瑟的离开让伊万松了一口气——他早就想到别的地方去逛逛了。

亚瑟的花园和伊万的相去甚远。就算亚瑟再怎么不喜欢自己家的气候，却依然比俄罗斯的天寒地冻好上太多。亚瑟花园里绽放的淡粉色蔷薇花像是吸收了银白的月光一样，四周笼罩了一层淡淡的荧光，而金黄色的那一丛衬着宫殿里的烛光，茂盛而灿烂。

夏天湿润的空气中飘散着蔷薇花清淡的香味。

伊万忍不住俯下身，凑在一株蔷薇花边，深吸了一口气——比侧柏甜美，比风信子清淡，美妙极了。

“喂，”伊万的身后响起了一个年轻声音，“你也喜欢蔷薇？”

伊万抬起身，转头想看看是谁——

下雪了。

碎冰一样的雪花纷纷扬扬地从灰蒙阴沉的天空中落下来。风很徐缓，却并不和煦，它包裹着冰渣一个劲地吹向脸颊。冰雪被吹进了眼睛里。眼前的风景模糊成茫然的雪白。

幸好青年还站在他面前，然而，他连那张脸都看不清楚了。他明明就在他眼前，却又离他那么遥远。

伊万握着木盒的手紧了紧，最终递了出去。

“约翰，带着它离开我。等战争结束再回来。”

他把木盒塞进青年的手里，却等不到青年更多的回应——他捧住他的脸，眼睛被风雪吹得干涩发酸——眼泪掉了下来。

“等一切都结束了……”他的声音回响在风中，“我在这里，在圣彼得堡等着……”

他的话被青年的拥抱截断。

伊万从没感受过像这一样，绝望又热情的怀抱。

青年紧紧地抱住他。

青年一定哭了。

伊万感觉不到青年渗透他棉袍的泪水，但他能感觉到青年的呼吸和心跳，如此强劲，每一个跃动都透露出活力和希望，但又那么急促，忧虑得好像站在悬崖边缘。

伊万空出来的那只手轻轻地拍了拍青年的背，他贴着青年的脖颈，用自己的体温安抚他——这是他们最后的告别。然而，呼啸的北风从远方疾驰而来，冰雪像是利刃一样将他们割裂开。

伊万的怀抱在刹那间变得冷寂。

青年不见了。他消失在了圣彼得堡郊外的北风中。

伊万的手突然被握住。

那双手的温度和触感很熟悉。

“伊万……”在手被抓住的瞬间，伊万听见了阿尔弗雷德声音。

伊万动了动手指，他觉得自己应该醒过来了。因为周身温暖的空气告诉他，他已经离开了暴风雪的夜晚，但是他的眼前依然一片黑暗。

伊万下意识地抽回手，想撑着床板坐起来，但阿尔弗雷德却扶着他的肩膀，让他靠坐在床头。阿尔弗雷德的动作连贯温柔，体贴得让人觉得不再是用尖喙啄瞎人眼球、用利爪抓出带血的伤口的白头鹰，但伊万的手却一直被阿尔弗雷德死死地扣住。该死的美国人，伊万恨恨地想着，像是赌气一样抗拒着阿尔弗雷德。下一刻禁锢住他的是阿尔弗雷德的拥抱。

“伊万你感觉怎么样？你还好吗……伊万……”

“阿尔弗雷德，我警告过你不要再来了，放手——”

伊万努力地从他灼烧般疼痛的喉咙中挤出一句话。

阿尔弗雷德没有回应，却把伊万抱得更紧了。他的下巴垫在伊万的肩窝上，脸颊轻轻地磨蹭着伊万的侧颈。

“伊万……伊万……”阿尔弗雷德低语着。

温热的液体钻进了伊万睡衣的领口。

伊万的挣扎僵硬了。

阿尔弗雷德的声音比病重的伊万更喑哑，而他沉重的气息扫过伊万的后颈，“这是最后一次了。我答应了劳文斯和你们那个难缠的总统——再给我几天，让我再看看你，这是我最卑微的请求——然后我就离开，再也不踏上你们国家的土地，直到你死的消息传来的——”

阿尔弗雷德被极用力地推开。

“对你来说那一定是个好消息。”

阿尔弗雷德又想落泪了，他没有辩解。他曾经有多么期盼伊万的死亡，现在就有多恐惧。历史对他是厚爱的，对他如履薄冰的爱情却极为残忍。作为一个国家，阿尔弗雷德没有资格去祈求柔软的爱情，他所肩负的唯一使命就是承担自己国土上亿万人的梦想，走上世界辉煌的顶端。但是，伊万用最尖锐的政治对立和最沉闷的冷战，在阿尔弗雷德短暂的历史上划下了一道如火山喷发般灼热得痛苦又甜蜜的痕迹。

充斥着阿尔弗雷德心脏的热度像是陨落的彗星一样即将消失在他眼前。阿尔弗雷德胸口留下的是一个无法填充的沟壑。

那条沟壑贪婪地吞噬着阿尔弗雷德一直以来执着的梦想与荣耀，用一点点延长的轨迹将阿尔弗雷德再次带到伊万面前，即使面对的是一双失去神采的眼睛，但是那双眼睛扇动一下睫毛，就足以让阿尔弗雷德再感受到胸口被填充的满足。

阿尔弗雷德的眼泪从自己的嘴角渗入，他却无法动一动嘴唇。他上前又狠狠地把伊万拥在怀里，像是要把对方的皮肉都揉进自己的身体一样与伊万紧紧相贴。对阿尔弗雷德来说，伊万要是挥舞着拳头轻而易举地挣开他的怀抱，又一脚踢断他的肋骨，那才是对他的救赎。但伊万放弃了挣扎。

如果阿尔弗雷德没有及时扶着伊万，伊万自己是无法坐立起来的。王耀在诊断之后告诉他，伊万四肢的肌肉因不明原因无法支持他的日常起居，甚至呼吸都能耗费伊万的体力。看着虚弱地游走在死亡边缘的伊万，阿尔弗雷德怀念起了只因一言不合就与他大打出手的伊万——健康强壮，像碎石一样锋利，像冰川一样坚强。

眼泪滑落到阿尔弗雷德的下颚，在那里停留了一会儿，落在他的手背上。

伊万仿佛不安地动了动。

谢天谢地，阿尔弗雷德终于松开了他的手。

伊万费力地抬起手臂，将手覆在阿尔弗雷德的脸颊上，手心沾满了阿尔弗雷德依然滚烫的泪水。伊万因长时间昏迷而冰冷的指尖划过阿尔弗雷德的眉毛，顶开他眼镜抚过他的眼皮，最后只是什么都不做地贴在他的脸边。阿尔弗雷德的手心盖在伊万的手背上。

随后伊万干燥得开裂却又柔软的嘴唇覆盖在阿尔弗雷德嘴唇上——伊万很少主动亲吻他，还是以如此和风细雨的方式。

伊万说话时几乎贴在阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇上，“带我出去走走吧，我的……爱人。”

被干裂嘴唇蹭过的感觉也许并不美妙，但阿尔弗雷德却觉得唇齿间都浸透着蜂蜜的味道。

那场突如其来的暴雪在疯狂肆虐之后就悄无声息的离开了。太阳又重新恢复了夏季应有的温度。在明媚阳光的照耀之下，冰雪融化成雪水，让田径小路变得泥泞不堪。走在上面的每一步都像是陷进了浅浅的沼泽。

在伊万私宅不远处有一片向日葵花田。早年他购置下这片地产的时候，自己亲手在田野上播撒下了向日葵的花种。那些向日葵在伊万的精心照料下生根发芽，花杆坚实花蕊硕大，灿金的色泽比当空艳阳还要耀眼。

这一片花田是伊万心尖上的宝贝。在他视力出现下降征兆时，他就让总统的秘书给他找来了最好的花匠，打理这个向日葵花田。虽然他总觉得比不上他自己亲手浇灌，但那几位花匠也兢兢业业，没让花田露出半点破败的迹象。在伊万尚未完全失明时，他对自己的花田还是相当满意的。

但是鲜有花朵能抵抗反季节的呼啸寒风与刺骨冰雪。

阿尔弗雷德推着伊万的轮椅，脚步顿在了花田边的泥径上。

向日葵的花杆全都被干脆地折断，枯败地垂在地上，零散破碎的花瓣被掩埋在灰黑的泥水里，连满轮艳阳都无法挽救他们的生命。

这副景象在这片刚被大雪肆虐过的树林里并不出人意料。

阿尔弗雷德压下自己的失望，笑了一声，“好漂亮。”

“花田没事？”伊万小声问。

阿尔弗雷德俯下身，双臂在伊万的胸前交叉，下颚垫在伊万的肩窝里，凑在他耳边轻声说：“没事，向日葵还是很漂亮。”他的嘴唇轻轻地蹭了蹭伊万的耳廓，“他们真的很美。冬将军看在你的面子上，似乎漏过了这群小家伙呢。它们又高又大，花盘简直像是一轮巨日，花瓣比阳光还要灿烂。这让我想到我小的时候，那时候我还那么年轻，我带你去我家附近的那一片——你说你喜欢，我就把花籽送给你了——说真的，伊万，你和它们真像。”绚烂又骄傲。

伊万侧过头，唇缝正好擦过阿尔弗雷德的下唇。

对伊万而言，阿尔弗雷德不可能明白初见向日葵花田时他的震惊与席卷而来的热爱。他生长的冻土之上除了渺渺白雪与被冰棱挂满的桦树枝桠之外，一无所有。在惨淡无光的幼年时光，他吸收着阳光无尽的热情去寻找挚友，而在意气风发的少年时光，他则靠着追求权力的欲望生活——直到向日葵的金黄重新赋予了他热情。巨大而壮硕的花朵比阳光更温暖——这是拥有加州的阳光沙滩、滨临墨西哥湾的阿尔弗雷德无法理解的情感。他也对向日葵的生长知之甚少，唯一关心这些作物的时候，也无非是为伊万要来了一包资质绝佳的花籽。不过至少，尚且稚嫩的阿尔弗雷德明白伊万所怀有的喜爱。

伊万含住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，“那你去帮我折一枝吧？”

正动情亲吻着伊万的阿尔弗雷德动作微滞。

阿尔弗雷德的片刻迟疑瞒不住因为视觉受损而变得更加敏感的伊万，更何况他并不对自己这片花田抱有任何脆弱的幻想。“花田其实——已经败了吧。冬将军从来不会放过我，更不会对我的花田手下留情。”

“这片树林里不可能会有茂密的树冠和宽阔的绿叶——这可是一片白桦林，你以为路边的都是美国梧桐？阿尔弗雷德，我是失明了可并不愚蠢，你当我看不出你在骗我吗——”

“伊万，我不是这个意思……”

“可是我很高兴。”伊万的语气一转。他抬起头，用看不见的眼睛望着阿尔弗雷德，“阿尔，我很高兴。”

伊万扇动的浅金色睫毛在阳光下闪耀着微光。

阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇印在伊万高挺的鼻尖上。比羽毛还要轻柔细腻的浅吻从鼻尖蔓延到眉心，最后落在额头。伊万环抱住了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。他用故作镇定的声音说：“那个时候，你送给我的那一束向日葵，我真的很喜欢。”

“‘那一束’向日葵究竟是哪一束？”在回大宅的路上阿尔弗雷德推着伊万的轮椅，不解地问道，“我送过你很多向日葵。”

“你认为呢？”

“是不是我曾经给你留下照片的那一束？你小心地放在窗台边的花瓶里，我敏捷地按下了快门——那张照片你还留着吗？”阿尔弗雷德回想起过往还算愉快的时光，连语气都变得轻快了起来。

“当然。我全部都还留着。”

阿尔弗雷德推着轮椅的手紧了紧，但随即他又故作轻松地笑了起来，“是吗？那我要好好看看我家还缺了哪张——”

他们一路的聊天是从未有过的轻松自在，仿佛他们不再是美国与俄罗斯在人类中的代表，而是两个单纯相爱的伴侣。一切猜忌、嫉妒、争锋都在莫斯科郊外夏雪后的初阳下融化，并被扬起的午后微风吹散带走了。

阿尔弗雷德推着伊万走进庭院，原本想扶着伊万走上长长的楼梯，但因伊万体力衰弱与腿部肌肉略微萎缩的原因，他只能背着伊万上楼。不过这也没什么好抱怨的，至少他能感觉伊万埋在他后颈的脸庞正因恼怒而发热。

阿尔弗雷德把伊万背到卧室，在伊万的床头柜底层里找到了那一本被伊万珍藏的相册。封面是十分古朴的暗纹印花，老旧得甚至边框都有些泛白开线了，因为内页被塞得满满当当，超过负荷，有几页会在轻轻翻动时掉落出来。

在伊万充满期待的催促之下，阿尔弗雷德翻开了第一页——他突然说不出话了。伊万放在第一页的那张照片，与阿尔弗雷德放在床头相框内的一模一样。都是在那个战时临时搭建的苏联机场里，穿着飞行员制服的阿尔弗雷德搂住伊万的肩膀。

但并不仅如此。

伊万在那张黑白照片的边框空白处，写了一句话——

> “他乘着爱情的巨浪将我吞没，而我甘愿沉陷
> 
> ——致我一生所爱”

照片里，阿尔弗雷德青春洋溢、满载自信地对着镜头比出“V”字手，而伊万在战时紧绷的嘴角也偶尔松动露出浅浅的笑意。

在本应弥漫着劣质香烟和浓烈酒精味的酒馆里，战火的硝烟更加呛鼻。远处接连的轰炸声交织成一片，可伊万带着酒意的低哑声音却格外清晰：“阿尔……我憎恨别人的背叛。”

当时阿尔弗雷德天真地认为，战时的平衡将一直持续下去，因此对这句话只是一笑了之。他并没有想到，在战争结束之后，他们首先迎来的就是对德国的瓜分，紧接其后的，就是冷战。

这在伊万看来，就叫做背叛。

阿尔弗雷德却不认为自己背叛了伊万，他也不会后悔。然而，自己亲手葬送了挚爱的事实，让他痛不欲生。他不明白，为什么他如此短暂的几百年生命里，已经有一个对象占据了他大半的灵魂。早先他们还是朋友，伊万用坚实的后盾支持他的成长与独立，可为什么到最后，敌人与同盟的阵线完全颠倒，那个与他一同作战的人却变成了他登顶世界的阻碍？

他们没有未来，只有当下。阿尔弗雷德一直明白这个道理。可他把握不住现在，更弄丢了伊万的未来。

“怎么了？”因为阿尔弗雷德悄无声息，伊万困惑地问道。

回答他的是阿尔弗雷德狂风骤雨般的亲吻。

阿尔弗雷德随手把相册放在了床边，一手扣着伊万的脑后，一手撑着床铺，护着伊万的身体倒在了床上。他的亲吻顺着伊万的嘴唇，一直来到下颚，他用咬杀一般的凶狠力道吮吸着伊万覆盖在跳动的颈动脉上薄薄的皮肤。

伊万虚弱得难以握拳的手指紧抓着阿尔弗雷德的衬衫。他几乎耗费着周身的力气挣扎起来，而那本相册也被他蹬动的小腿踢翻在地。

伊万对强弱悬殊过大的性爱的恐惧已经刻在了他的身体里。

阿尔弗雷德起先并没有顾及伊万的动作，直到他撕裂了伊万的上衣，再一次看到贯穿伊万胸口的弹孔痕迹。

战争中的枪林弹雨并不会因为对方是国家的实体化便会避开。敌军射向苏联军队的子弹穿透了伊万的胸口。得知伊万中弹，阿尔弗雷德简直紧张得要疯了。他乘坐的那架美国派遣的武装直升机甚至没还在地面上停稳，他就一跃而下，穷途末路一般冲进战地诊所。在一片忙碌的医务人员和血肉模糊的伤患之间，阿尔弗雷德没有看见伊万的身影。他焦虑地转身想去另一间病房看看，余光却瞥过窗口，伊万正站在刚降落的战斗机前，与指挥员在沟通着什么。

阿尔弗雷德的呼吸似乎都在那一刻停滞。他不要命似的跑到伊万跟前，紧紧抱住他。伊万胸口几乎被血色浸透了，但好在身为国家，伊万的健康并无大碍——这简直是比胜利更让人欢欣鼓舞的好消息。

阿尔弗雷德停下了动作。

伊万因恐惧而显得急促的喘息在阿尔弗雷德的耳畔响如雷鸣。

阿尔弗雷德尽力平缓着自己的呼吸，坐起来，“抱歉——我……”这一刻，他甚至不知道要如何向伊万表达自己的情感，令他痛苦得如同让心脏走在刀尖上一样的爱情。他沉默着俯身，捡起相册，放在床头柜上。

一张古老的纸片飘落在地毯上。

阿尔弗雷德捡了起来。

那张纸片像是从什么地方撕下来的，周围的撕裂口层次不齐，但因年代久远又泛着毛边，纸片上甚至还有浅浅的咖啡痕迹。

上面有一行英文。

阿尔弗雷德念了出来：

“纽约，梅德里大街，三十九……”

阿尔弗雷德还没念完，就被一股巨大的力道掀翻在地。从床上奋力挣扎起来的伊万扑在阿尔弗雷德身上，趁阿尔弗雷德尚未反应过来，凭着感觉伸手夺走了阿尔弗雷德手里的字条，撕得粉碎。

阿尔弗雷德撑着地板坐起来，不满地开口：“喂，你……”

“琼斯先生，你可以走了。”

伊万睁着无神的双眼，望向阿尔弗雷德。他敞开的衣襟和遍布脖颈、胸口的吻痕，让这句话听上去无比可笑。

“你在说什么——”

“我没有开玩笑，阿尔弗雷德。”在那一瞬间，伊万似乎又变成了那个高坐在冰雪宝座上、难以接近的魔王，他的温和与开朗都像是海市蜃楼的假象，“我想你已经在这里待够了——我不需要你的陪伴。”

阿尔弗雷德愣愣地坐在地板上，仰望着高高在上却又显得孤独无助的伊万。他乐于躲在自己筑造的坚固冰屋里，过他一个人的生活。

“即便……只有两天？”

“没错。”伊万的手抓紧床单。

“我做错什么了吗——如果是刚才，我已经道歉了——”阿尔弗雷德从来过没有如此低声下气地为自己的行为辩解，此刻，在伊万面前，他承认他不再是代表绝对正义的使者，他犯错了，但是——

“阿尔弗雷德，我无法信任你。和你在一起，我觉得精疲力尽。我需要防备考虑的太多，我没有精力……”

“我说过我什么也不会做！只有两天，两天的信任而已——”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙。在他看来，这就像是乞求施舍一样。

“阿尔弗雷德……琼斯先生。”伊万的语气显得冷漠又嘲讽，“你究竟有什么资格让我对你付出两天的信任？仅仅是一秒钟，那都是我对自己的背叛。”

阿尔弗雷德就像暴风雨前夜的大海一样平静下来。他先前的激动和失态全被一扫而空，仿佛不曾存在过。“伊万，你爱我吗？”

伊万空洞的眼睛望着他，清晰而缓慢地说：“阿尔弗雷德，我不需要你。”

相册“咚”地一声，又从柜子上掉了下来。

这是一个阿尔弗雷德不曾问过的问题。他甚至不记得，在他们相处的数十年里，伊万有没有对他明确表达过任何感情——他得到了回答。

“是吗。”阿尔弗雷德从地毯上站起来，从容地拍了裤腿。只是瞬间，他又变回了世界的霸主美利坚合众国，前一刻的茫然、彷徨、震惊与心痛只不过是好莱坞大片里的边角料。“那么，伊万，我走了。”他像是和一个陌生朋友寒暄那样，向伊万告辞，可还来不及看伊万肯定的点头，便朝门边走去——

“再见。”

阿尔弗雷德在伊万的卧室里留下了最后一句话，从容不迫地关上门，走了出去。他走下前不久还背着伊万走过的楼梯，走出他刚刚开过的大门，走进他片刻前还向伊万描述过的花园，甚至阳光还残留着他与伊万甜蜜低语的温度。阿尔弗雷德坐上劳文斯总统早就为他安排好的轿车，前往机场，乘坐最早的航班回到了美国。

他听从劳文斯总统的建议，有条不紊地处理各类文件，包括对俄罗斯的对弈与遏制。他与亚瑟、弗朗西斯等人来往于各类舞会、酒吧之间，释放着自己的欲望与激情。

一切都仿佛进入了正轨，仿佛阿尔弗雷德从未知道过伊万的病危。

仿佛，他为自己的爱情，写下了句号。


	10. Chapter 10

第九章、

即便将要迎来新年，在莫斯科上空盘旋数月的阴云，也没有透露出丝毫阳光。阴霾就像是一块被罩在尘封已久宝藏上的铅色幕布，偶尔还会抖落灰尘一样的雪花。

莫斯科人对这样该死的天气司空见惯——从出生至老死都面对着这样的冬季，任谁都能习惯。甚至上帝今冬还对他们格外仁慈，直至平安夜这一日，像巨浪一样咆哮的暴风雪也不过只有一两场，和往年相比还算是个温和亲切的冬天。

有人打趣说，今冬的雪都在夏天下完了。大部分莫斯科人都对此深以为然。但这并不是什么好事：所有人都捂紧了口袋栓紧了裤腰，连总统和总理在电视上看起来都消瘦了不少；夏季反常的大雪毁了俄罗斯境内三分之二的农作物，原本计划出口的小麦产量，现在甚至养不活国民。为此，政府忙得焦头烂额，三天两头往国外跑——虽然是打着文化交流的名号，实际却是商量粮食进口。

迫在眉睫的粮食危机让新年欢腾的气氛也蒙上了一层九十年代的阴翳。来往行人的脸上逐渐褪去了近年来的兴奋笑容，显得冷漠又木讷，街道边大屏幕上的歌舞再也无法让他们驻足。

回荡在商场和街道上的广播电视背景乐里的霓虹灯光，斑驳地落在脏污的雪水里，被驶过的车轮碾压得破碎不堪。溅起的泥水染黑了一片刚才还略显白净的雪堆。被泥水覆盖的伊琳卡大街上又多了两道疾驰而去的轮胎印，叠加在原本就杂乱的痕迹上。

这辆年岁已高的拉达与莫斯科格格不入。离圣瓦西里大教堂的新年钟声被敲响还有相当一段时间，大多数人在这时候都守在家里，吃着新年火鸡。这辆车仿佛逃亡般的飞驰显得十分突兀，并引起了警察的注意——但这辆车并没有超速，本着除夕夜多一事不如少一事的心态，警察们这才作罢。

阿尔弗雷德驾驶着这两对他来说年迈到不可思议的俄国车，在莫斯科的郊外一个岔路口，拐进了一条他熟悉无比的林间小路。

在坑洼泥泞的道路上再行驶一会儿，就能看见那栋藏在白桦枯枝后面的洋房。洋房门口的台阶下并没有停泊任何车辆，也没有任何一盏灯光亮起来。

阿尔弗雷德思索再三，还是把车停在了洋房不远处的林子里。他像过去一样翻过低矮的围墙，撬开厨房的窗户，放轻脚步走过走廊的木质地板，踏上了一层层楼梯，右转就又站在了那间房门前。

阿尔弗雷德拿出手帕，在上面倒了一些他筹谋已久的药水。空气里顿时飘散起淡淡的甜味。他敲了敲门，未等到应答就将门推开，顺手按下门边的吊灯开关。

伊万穿着比病号服看上去还要清减的睡衣，靠坐在床头。他的刘海有点长，发梢微微遮住了眼睛——光是这个画面就让阿尔弗雷德觉得心口抽搐了几下。

伊万转过头看了他一眼，也许目光并没有落在他身上，但阿尔弗雷德就是觉得伊万似乎认出他了。但伊万的目光又移到了另一边，“准备工作结束了吗？什么时候开始？”他的声音带着一点鼻音。

阿尔弗雷德没有搭腔。他一步步小心翼翼地朝伊万走过去，皮鞋尖踏在地板上的声音都被吸进了地毯里。

“我依然不认为我应该参与。让所有人都知道我有多虚弱不是件好事，而且既然已经瞒了这么久，没有人会介意更久一些。”

阿尔弗雷德站在床边，居高临下地望着伊万鼻尖上浅金色的绒毛。又是半年的缺少日照，他的皮肤苍白到能看见发青的血管也不足为奇。

“反正所有人都知道我的怪脾气，我不介意——”

阿尔弗雷德一手扣住伊万的后颈，猛地把手帕捂在伊万的口鼻处，截断了伊万的话。伊万的双手下意识握住阿尔弗雷德手腕，但还未来得及挣脱对方的袭击，就连同飘忽远去的意识一起瘫软地垂下。阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地托住伊万的腰背，将伊万用厚厚的羊毛毯罩住，另一只手托住他的大腿，将他横抱起来。

伊万因为病痛虚弱得就像是能被北风吹倒的纸片。那身原本匀称而富有弹性的肌肉在长久的休养中逐渐消失，只剩下纤瘦的骨骼硌得阿尔弗雷德发痛。他紧紧抱住伊万，走出了洋房，把他塞进了暖气开到最大档的车里。

为伊万系上安全带，阿尔弗雷德回到驾驶座上。他看着莫斯科一望无际的阴冷冬夜，深深吸了一口气，拨动车档，踩下了右脚。

伊万置身于一片混沌中。即使他意识到自己周身的黑暗，也永远无法迎来苏醒的那一天——他的光明早已离他远去，留下的只有即将吞没他的暗夜无垠。他无法判断自己处于什么状况之中，也许正在一部行驶的车辆里，系紧的安全带和不时的颠簸震动就能证明这一点。从触感来说，盖在他身上的毛毯是他惯用的那一条，羊毛摸上去细腻柔软，仿佛每一个缝隙都透露出温暖的气息。

在一片嘈杂中，传来激动的叫喊声：“那么我们即将迎来今年的最后一分钟——但愿所有不幸都留在我们身后，新年将实现我们最美好的愿望——”

伊万无比熟悉的钟声穿越了所有鼎沸的人声敲打在他的鼓膜上。

伊万突然想起来之前发生了什么。他像往常一样坐在床上回顾着记忆里的一切，不放过任何一个片段，然而房门却被推开了。来人小心翼翼地隐藏起自己的脚步和动作，朝他挪去，但这熟悉的步伐即便轻如羽毛飘落，伊万也认得出来是阿尔弗雷德。他脑海里的这个青年，也许将永远长着一年前的那张脸，湛蓝色的眼睛里透着年青张扬的朝气，上扬的嘴角根本掩饰不住他满溢的自信。伊万不会知道，这个青年褪去最后的幼稚时，将会是一副怎样的模样，那双眼睛是否依然如晴空下的大海，抑或原本就是清澄如洗的天空。伊万朝阿尔弗雷德望去，即便他明白自己什么也看不见——他想知道阿尔弗雷德要做什么。他胡编乱造地开口。带着凉意的棉布捂住了伊万的口鼻。他几乎来不及挣扎，就陷入了昏迷。

现在，伊万已经醒来。

汽车广播里的女记者应该正站在红场上。伊万知道今年国内的情况糟透了，然而人民依然如此乐观地庆祝新年，他多少也有些欣慰。只不过广播的声音响得有些震耳欲聋。

“你在做什么？”伊万陡然开口。

疾驰的汽车一个急刹车，停在了路中央。伊万的后脑狠狠撞在了椅背上。

“你想要做什么，阿尔弗雷德？”

伊万的声音遥远得像是从宇宙的另一端传来，可又近在耳畔。

不知名的俄国歌曲充斥着狭窄的空间，欢腾雀跃的气氛让阿尔弗雷德觉得自己比马戏团的小丑还要滑稽。

阿尔弗雷德握紧了方向盘，死死盯着没有尽头的公路。

“你……为什么要流泪？”

伊万轻声说。

“我想带你走。”阿尔弗雷德的声音低哑到不可思议，仿佛他才是那个因抵抗力低下而极易患上感冒的人，“你已经快要活不下去了。我受不了在哪一天突然接到电话说你死了，你要死，也只能死在我的面前，但是没有人允许我，连你也不允许——他们把你关在用坚硬砖石堆砌起的城堡里，但是我必须见到你，我要抱抱你——”

“痴人说梦，阿尔弗雷德你总是在莫名其妙的地方幼稚。”

“我已经计划好了，只要开出俄罗斯边境就没有人再能阻止我——伪造的身份和路线还有我们的未来我都计划好了，你不知道我有多认真！”

“从什么时候——”

“从你说不需要我的那天开始。”

停留在下颚的水珠再也承载不了更多液体，轻微的颤动就让他们都落在了紧握着方向盘的手上。

阿尔弗雷德的呼吸听起来甚至比以往还要平静。

广播里的女主持人对这部车里的情况一无所知，她甜美的声音伴随着大教堂的钟声开始了新年倒计时。

“十，九，八，七……”

伊万盖在毛毯下的手，不由自主地按住了自己的心脏。

“六，五……”

“伊万……”

阿尔弗雷德的嗓音有些混沌不清。

“四……”

“我爱你。”

“三……”

那个原本应该毫无知觉的地方，传来了一丝不可思议的抽痛。

“二……”

伊万张了张嘴，终于下定决心开口。

“一……”

“阿尔弗雷德……”

“新年快乐！”

“我也是。”

伊万鲜少吐露的爱语像是响彻整个莫斯科市的新年钟声那样，从远方推进到阿尔弗雷德身旁，绵密地将阿尔弗雷德包裹在了喜悦与痛苦之中。在那些针锋相对的岁月里，他们从来不屑于如此甜腻的表达方式，他们往往就像阿尔弗雷德现在正在做的那样——

阿尔弗雷德按着伊万的肩膀，将他的身体抵在椅背上，丝毫不留给他还手之力地亲吻着他。阿尔弗雷德干得发裂的嘴唇蹭过伊万的唇瓣，舌头也探进伊万的口腔里四处掠夺。伊万收敛起自己锐利的牙齿，用舌头抵抗着阿尔弗雷德的进攻。这不过是调情的另一种方式。

阿尔弗雷德的手掌钻进伊万的毛毯里，极有耐心地一颗一颗解开伊万睡衣的纽扣，用掌心抚摸过伊万满是伤痕、瘦弱到令人心碎的胸膛。

阿尔弗雷德的手停留在了伊万左胸口的灼伤上。

“阿尔，让我来告诉你一个小秘密——”在平安夜晚会上，喝醉了的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦搭着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，凑在他耳边小声说，“你的那个情人——没错，我说的就是伊万，他的心脏可是特别敏感，只要轻轻碰一碰，就能让他高潮到痉挛。来，让我来告诉你我是怎么办到的……”

其实没有什么复杂的步骤，也没那么血腥。他们都不是普通的人类，没有那么脆弱的身体结构。阿尔弗雷德的手掌覆在伊万的左胸口，轻轻地抚摸——听说这样就会逐渐触碰到心脏的形状，接着那颗心脏会渐渐贴近你的手心，像是渴望你的触碰，这样你就能握住它，玩弄它，就像玩弄伊万一样。

但阿尔弗雷德什么也感觉不到。

伊万枯瘦的手指像是锁链一样扣在阿尔弗雷德的手腕上。

“你摸不到的。”伊万的声音平静得像是冬天楚德湖的湖面。

“你说什么？”

“我的心脏，你现在是摸不到的。”伊万的手臂环过阿尔弗雷德颈脖，用自己的身体贴近阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，那里强劲并越来越急速的跃动让伊万感觉到了生命的力量，“我早就没有那东西了。”

“是从什么时候开始——”阿尔弗雷德任由伊万抱住自己。他的声音无法抑制地发颤。

伊万静默地感受着阿尔弗雷德胸口陡然剧烈的跳动，波澜不惊。

“是不是……你的病……是因为你的心脏？究竟是从什么时候时候——”阿尔弗雷德突然想到伊万左胸那块仅仅是触碰就能想象出其形容狰狞的灼伤，“是不是弗朗西斯干的？他是不是烧毁了你的心脏——”

伊万冷哼一声。

阿尔弗雷德猛然挣开伊万的拥抱，再也抑制不住自己胸口翻腾的、说不上是愤怒还是恐惧的情绪，怒吼了起来：“那你告诉我为什么啊？！难道就为了什么莫名其妙的理由，我的爱人就要去死吗？哈，这才是无稽之谈！无稽之谈！”

“你有什么立场要求我告诉你？”伊万以往暴躁易怒的情绪似乎被他的病痛给磨平了，他的话语之间弥漫着一股有气无力的平淡，“琼斯先生，我们是敌人——你别忘了这一点。”

“去你狗屁的敌人！你说了你爱我！”广播里欢腾的声音让阿尔弗雷德的脑袋几乎混乱得要炸开，他粗鲁的关掉了广播，“你早就应该和我结盟——你还叫我什么‘琼斯先生(Mr. Jones)’——”

“不然叫你什么？约翰(John)吗？”伊万嗤笑。

阿尔弗雷德并没有搭理他莫名其妙的嘲讽，而是把自己暴躁的发泄进行了下去，“我们就应该站在同一阵营里，一起拯救这个世界——至少这样，你不会——”

“我怎么会信任你。”

“为什么不？！”阿尔弗雷德的血液全部都涌上了头顶，他的眼睛里只能看见伊万高挺的鼻梁和颤动的睫毛，“如果我们面对着同样的敌人，我怎么会不值得你信任？是你从来没有给我这个机会——”

伊万的喉结动了动，他像是努力地抑制住了什么，才缓缓地开口，“是啊，阿尔弗雷德，你真是个纯洁无辜的天使。”

“你见鬼地别这么阴阳怪气！你到底想说什么？！”

“好，你让我说，我就告诉你。”伊万缓缓地开口。

伊万又看见了那个雪中的驿站。有着一双蓝色眼睛的青年站在他身前，接过那个他视若珍宝的盒子，紧紧地拥抱着他，把泪水洒在他柔软鲜活的心脏上——

伊万的声音陡然提高，他的脸色惨白得像是透着青纹的白色大理石，但愤怒出离的阿尔弗雷德却无暇顾及，“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你——”

伊万的声音戛然而止，连嘴唇都颤抖起来。他想发出最后一点声音，但有一双无形的手死死卡住了他的喉咙，连一丝气息都无法逸出。

阿尔弗雷德没能听见完整的真相。但他也顾不了那么多了。伊万就在他面前，像是窒息一般昏迷了过去。

阿尔弗雷德的胸口像是被闷雷击中。他惊惧地扑在伊万的身上，双手不住地摇晃伊万的双肩，试图让伊万醒来。然而伊万没有丝毫回应，他呼出的气息也微弱到几可忽略。

温热的水珠从伊万的眼角一直滑到伊万的脸颊边缘，看上去就像是他流泪了一样。然而昏迷中，或是说生死未卜的伊万并不会流泪。

是阿尔弗雷德。

他抱住伊万发出了宛如黑鹰坠落前的悲鸣。


	11. Chapter 11

第十章、

这样的画面别说是九十年代重建的莫斯科白宫，即使是在历史悠久的克里姆林宫也极为罕见。新年的凌晨，联合国安理会五大常任理事国首脑几乎都聚集在了白宫的总统办公室里。原因是美国先生阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯劫走了尚在病中的俄罗斯先生伊万·布拉金斯基。

英国首相神情凝重地应了几声后，挂掉了能与英国先生直接取得联系的卫星电话。他转过身，严肃地看了一眼正襟危坐的各国首脑，抿了抿嘴，开口：“柯克兰先生找到他们了。”

俄罗斯总统虽然表情不改，但明显松了一口气。

“但是主席先生，我想您应该通知王先生尽早做准备。柯克兰先生说，布拉金斯基先生的状况非常、非常糟糕。”

在天亮之前，那辆破旧的拉达停在了莫斯科白宫的门前。俄罗斯总统的心腹保镖们牢牢看住阿尔弗雷德，另一边的医护人员们就用担架把昏迷不醒的伊万送进了大楼。王耀已经在专门给伊万备下的医务室里做好了准备。

但阿尔弗雷德怎么可能就被人拦在大楼门口。即使无法亲手抱着伊万、无法陪他走进那个被王耀严令禁止任何人进入的病房，他也还是跟在人群后面，要目送着伊万被推进了厚重的门板后。

俄罗斯总统对王耀付与了十足的信任。混乱嘈杂的人群在保证伊万得到治疗的情况下，不一会儿就散得干干净净，只留下几个医护人员在门口待命。阿尔弗雷德则被保全人员们带进了一间休息室。

房间并不大。乔治、后他一步抵达的亚瑟在里面等着他。

阿尔弗雷德进门以后，就对上了美国总统的目光。

乔治·劳文斯总统终究没能压抑住自己的烦躁，他站起来指责：“琼斯先生，你究竟是——”

“抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德低下头，“我……很抱歉。”

道歉从来不是阿尔弗雷德天赋。在阿尔弗雷德的世界里，他代表着绝对的真理与正义——他从不犯错，错的只有你自己。然而此刻，他却如一个被雨水打湿了羽毛的枭鹰，被浇熄了展望高空的理想，眼前也只剩下绵延不断的倾盆大雨。

连亚瑟也没有见过阿尔弗雷德这么狼狈的样子，但他却没有其他人瞠目结舌的震惊。

亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德再也不嚷嚷着去找伊万时，就察觉到了他的不对劲。阿尔弗雷德从不轻易妥协，或者说他根本不会妥协，他对自己想要的东西执着得让人觉得不可思议。果然，在路德维希家的平安夜宴会后，趁着所有人都喝得烂醉倒地的时候，阿尔弗雷德避开耳目，逃走了。亚瑟也是在第二天醒来时发现的，虽然晚了一步，但好歹他知道阿尔弗雷德的目的——除了该死的伊万·布拉金斯基还能有谁？阿尔弗雷德甚至早早地租赁了汽车，在波兰购置了房产——就为了等这一刻。

听上去就像是私奔一样。

最后去追阻阿尔弗雷德的行动都是由亚瑟负责的。

在除夕与新年交织的黑夜里，亚瑟从公路另一端驶来，截堵了阿尔弗雷德。用截堵来形容也许并不到位，因为阿尔弗雷德的那辆老拉达停在路中央一动不动。亚瑟把车灯调至最大档，引得阿尔弗雷德遮着眼睛朝这边看过来，亚瑟也得以看见车内的情况。

伊万闭目靠在椅背上。

这不是个好兆头。这让亚瑟想起不记得在什么时候见过的伊万——那时候伊万也有过同样的颓唐和脆弱。

亚瑟停下车，和阿尔弗雷德极为有默契地一同走了出来。

冬夜旷野上的寒风让亚瑟打了个寒颤。

“阿尔弗雷德——”

亚瑟一开口，就被阿尔弗雷德截断了，“我跟你回去——亚瑟我跟你回去，现在就走。救救他，”阿尔弗雷德的眼泪就像是倾堤的尼亚加拉瀑布，“求求你们，救救他。”

亚瑟曾经付出多少努力，就为了阿尔弗雷德能够恭敬地对他说出一个“请”。

在明晃晃的车灯下，阿尔弗雷德脸上的泪痕反射出刺眼的光。

劳文斯总统原本气急败坏的指责终究没有说出口。他的喉结动了动，脸上苍老发皱的皮肤也连带着颤了一下，“……请您，好自为之。”话罢，他拿起自己放在茶几上的圆帽，握着斜靠着沙发的拐杖，转身面向亚瑟，“柯克兰先生，国内我们尚有其他要务，不便在此久留。谢谢您的协助，也谢谢贵国的配合。”

劳文斯总统走向房门，经过阿尔弗雷德身畔时他的脚步缓了下来，但终于没做停顿地走了出去。

阿尔弗雷德还是让这个孩子失望了。他一向是个任性的混蛋。即使他当年满足了这个孩子的父亲的所有期望，还是得到了这样的评价，更别提当下。他扶着沙发的边缘坐下，把脸埋在掌心里。对一切势在必得的阿尔弗雷德突然觉得无助。

阿尔弗雷德带着湿润的呼吸声并没有让亚瑟觉得惊讶。亚瑟无法管束阿尔弗雷德，却十分了解他。他走到阿尔弗雷德身边，一手搭在他的肩膀上，拍了拍，“都会过去的。”这大概是他知道的为数不多的可以当作安慰的话语。记忆里无法无天、不服管束的家伙最终被折服了。阿尔弗雷德挑高眉毛，笑容轻佻地说出“我要看着他从身体里开始腐烂”的样子，在现在看来，就像一个遥不可及的笑话。

“亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德的声音也是少有的沉稳，“你最后一次和他做爱是什么时候。”

“什么？”

“我是说，”阿尔弗雷德终于抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛看着亚瑟，“你最有一次和伊万做爱是什么时候？”

亚瑟一时语塞。在篇幅冗长的历史中，他们多多少少会有些说不清道不明的牵扯，这并没什么好羞耻的。但从来没有人问过这个问题——大家被时代消磨光了激情，只活在当下。只有阿尔弗雷德会在乎伊万那些乱糟糟的过去。

“大概……”亚瑟想了想，“二十世纪初吧。一战之前的什么时候，我不记得了。”

“那你……”阿尔弗雷德吸了一口气，缓缓地说，“你知道他的心脏是……他最敏感的地方吗？”

“这是那个时代的人都知道的事情——”亚瑟注意到阿尔弗雷德神情一黯，及时打住了，“不过我不喜欢碰他那个地方。”亚瑟在早年和伊万做爱的时候，的确不爱通过直接抚摸伊万心脏的方式让他达到高潮。亚瑟总觉得这样的爱抚是对他技术的侮辱——他更喜欢把伊万的心脏紧紧握在手里，让伊万一边承受凌迟般的痛楚，一边享受至高的快乐。他想了想，又加了一句，“但是自从莫斯科大火让他胸前多了一块伤疤以后，他就不喜欢别人碰他那里了，而且防备心比以往更重。”为此亚瑟还曾倍感遗憾。一个念头飞速地闪过亚瑟的脑海，“那家伙现在要死不活的样子，是因为他心脏有什么问题吗？”

阿尔弗雷德“哈”地笑了一声，“谁知道呢——说不准都是弗朗西斯的阴谋。”

弗朗西斯的阴谋——亚瑟的脑海里突然闪过在莫斯科大火后，第一次见到伊万时的样子。那是在拿破仑逃往科西嘉岛的几年之后，政局重回欧洲大陆一贯的紧张制衡，而伊万比以往看上去更加阴郁，变得寡言且易怒。当时，亚瑟原本是有别的想法，他并没有联想到弗朗西斯身上……

但亚瑟还是说：“你总是这么武断。”

“难道不是吗？他从被烧伤以后就再也不允许别人触碰他的心脏——你告诉我，为什么？一定是弗朗西斯对他做了什么。”

“不可能。”

“凡事皆有可能。”阿尔弗雷德这时候看上去又像是那个斗志昂扬的世界霸权，满世界地寻找一个可以让他扣上罪名的倒霉鬼。 “除非能回到过去，不然谁能盖棺定论？”话毕，阿尔弗雷德的深情突然凝固起来。

亚瑟对于厄运的直觉驱使着他开口：“你别总像刹车失灵一样横冲直撞——”

“你说，”阿尔弗雷德的声音就像是深思时泄露的喃喃低语，“我能回到过去吗？”

“你可别犯傻。”

“亚瑟，说认真的，有可能吗？你不是巫师吗，你应该知道——”

“去他妈的巫师！用用你的脑子——”

“我在思考——一定有办法。”

“你简直不可理喻——”

“咳。”

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟逐渐升温的争吵被一声咳嗽打断。两个人转头望向声源。

穿着一身白大褂的王耀笑容有些尴尬。阿尔弗雷德才没有考究王耀笑容的闲情逸致， “伊万怎么样？”

“你放心。”王耀安抚性地笑了笑——阿尔弗雷德第一次发现王耀的笑容有时比春风还要温暖人心，“他暂时死不了。”

听起来不是什么好话，但至少……伊万还活着。

“那我……”

“伊万先生正在休息。我建议琼斯先生你和柯克兰先生也该去休息了——你们都和我住一块儿。”

“但是伊万……”

“伊万必须静养。”王耀的语气突然严肃了起来，“这是医生的嘱咐。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎还想争辩，但他最终选择听从。

此刻，原本劳文斯总统已经坐上了回程的专机，英国和中国领导人早就赶回了自己的国家。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟坐在指派给王耀的开往宾馆的专车上。途中有一段公路被封死，大概是又发生了什么事故——毕竟伊万健康状况如此不稳。

车窗外又开始飘下纷扬白雪，比昨夜滚落的泪水还要冰冷。天空也泛出清晨的艳色，红得像是烧毁了莫斯科城的冲天火光。


	12. Chapter 12

第十一章、

这间酒馆带着奇异的梦幻色彩。色调明艳得像是一幅后现代油画，艳红、翠绿、明黄……但它又像任何市民们会光顾的酒馆一样狭窄、嘈杂。有纵情高歌的酒鬼，也有一脚踏在板凳上，把装满啤酒的玻璃杯狠狠砸碎以示不甘的赌棍，甚至还有衣着裸露的妓女斜靠在吧台旁边，用高耸的胸部磨蹭着客人的手臂。狭小闷热的空间里，交织着各种三教九流的信息，不堪的下流词汇不绝于耳，豪放疯狂的大笑和叫骂几乎要掀破酒馆的屋顶。

阿尔弗雷德对这个地方并不陌生。尽管早年亚瑟对他的人生自由加以限制，近年来总统先生又对他格外关照，但这里离宾夕法尼亚大街有一段不小的距离，完全不用担心。

戴着帽子的青年给他买了一杯啤酒，两个人坐在吧台边。

阿尔弗雷德一边喝着酒，一边打量着这个男人。宽大的帽檐遮住了他的大半张脸，现在只能看清他瘦削的下巴和薄得有些刻薄的嘴唇。看上去并不是个疏于运动的人。个子比自己好像要高上一点——不过也没多高，再过上一段时间，等这个国家走上正轨，自己也会成长。

一瓶啤酒算不上多，随便几口就喝完了。青年又给他买了一瓶。

这才是善良的成年人。不像亚瑟那个家伙——幸好早就脱离了他的掌控。一想到亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德脸都皱了起来。

“怎么了？”青年的声音在酒馆喧嚣的环境里显得有些模糊。但阿尔弗雷德还是抓住了关键字眼。

“啊……没什么，我只是想到了一些事情。”

“比如说？”

“我是说——我以前的监护人可真讨厌。”啤酒让阿尔弗雷德的脸有些烫。“他总是限制我做这做那，不过幸好我逃出来了——你知道，这可要多亏他——哦，我是说，我的恋人——不，我不是说亚瑟是我的恋人，我是说……”

“你有一个恋人？”青年像是有了谈话的兴致。他的手肘架在吧台上，撑着下巴问阿尔弗雷德，“你说说看。”

“……准确地说，并不是我的恋人……只不过是……我喜欢他。”又要了一瓶啤酒的阿尔弗雷德脑袋有些晕乎乎的，说到“喜欢”这个词汇的时候，他眼前就出现一双堇色的眼睛和满头金发。

“那他呢？他不喜欢你吗？”

“我……”阿尔弗雷德迫切地想要开口，但想了想还是埋在自己的手臂里，嘟囔了起来，“我不知道。我总是见不到他……也不知道上次送给他的花籽，有没有开花……那已经是好久以前的事情了。”

“他……不是美国人？”

“当然不是。”阿尔弗雷德语气听上去有点不耐烦，“他是个俄罗斯人。你知道俄罗斯在哪里吗？一直往那边走——在冬天的时候，甚至不用坐船。我们——”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“算了，反正说了你也不知道。”像是和自己赌气一样，他又喝光了一大杯啤酒。

阿尔弗雷德打了个酒嗝，声音也染上了酒气，“你说……他喜欢我吗？”他那双湛蓝色的眼睛带着少年人特有的天真与不谙世事，望着青年，“他……比我年长，比我强大，他……他会喜欢我吗？我是说——”

“不。”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德晃了晃脑袋。

两个喝醉了酒、勾肩搭背的水手在离开时撞了青年一下。这不是什么大事，但是青年的帽子被撞歪了。

青年嘴角的笑容一成不变。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己好像看清了他的鼻梁和蓝得像深海的眼睛。

青年揉了揉在阿尔弗雷德柔软的卷发。

“他不喜欢你，但是他爱你。”

“是吗，谢谢。不过……我觉得你长得可真眼熟。”

青年的嘴角又翘了起来。他收回放在阿尔弗雷德发顶的手，捏住帽檐，摘下了那顶帽子——

在暗无星光的雪夜里，阿尔弗雷德望着这个从黑暗中走向自己的男人。

“你知道，俄罗斯在哪里吗？”

那个人率先开口。

“大概……在那边吧。”阿尔弗雷德大概指了一个方向。

“远吗？”

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德想了想，又加了一句，“不过对我来说，多远都不是问题。”

“谢谢你。”那个男人点点头，道了声谢，就转身离开。

阿尔弗雷德站在原地看着那个男人身后的脚印，有些不甘心的大喊了一句：“喂，你是谁？”

那个男人停下来脚步，转过身来对着他，缓缓摘下了帽子。

阿尔弗雷德看见了自己的脸。他看见自己的嘴唇开合，仿佛说了什么，但那些音节带着回音，从四面八方向他涌来，让他根本无法分辨。

天旋地转。

亚瑟是被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒的。浅色的提花印布窗帘成功地阻隔了正午耀眼的阳光，但阿尔弗雷德唯我独尊的任性却无人能挡。

“你要做什么？”亚瑟打开一条窄细的门缝，眯起眼睛盯着阿尔弗雷德——好像指望这样能拦住阿尔弗雷德。然而事与愿违，阿尔弗雷德的腿敏捷地从门缝里伸进去，毫不费力地从亚瑟手里夺过主动权，推开门走进房间。

阿尔弗雷德大摇大摆地走到套间客厅的沙发上坐下。他头也不抬地说：“一杯咖啡。”

刚泡好红茶的亚瑟皱着眉头把茶杯搁在阿尔弗雷德面前，“只有这个——说吧，”他捧着发烫的茶杯，“你到底想干嘛？”

阿尔弗雷德碰也不碰那杯茶。“我要去杀了弗朗西斯。”

入口的红茶被亚瑟尽数喷在了地毯和茶几上。“什么？”

“伊万——我的爱人——被他给毁了。”

“我不是说过，这事儿不一定和他有关吗？你就不能再谨慎一点吗？”亚瑟抽出茶几上的纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“你还不知道吧，”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，冲着亚瑟古怪地笑了一下，“伊万的心脏不见了。”

亚瑟手里的茶杯摔在了地毯上，发出“咚”的一声闷响。茶水洒了一地，在地毯上蔓延出一团仿佛被墨水浸染过的深色痕迹。泼在亚瑟手上和滚烫液体让他痛得缩回了手。但这丝毫比不上他心里的震惊。

“伊万的心脏一定是在莫斯科的大火里烧毁的。”阿尔弗雷德坚信不疑地说。

“但那场大火也并不是弗朗西斯……”亚瑟开口为弗朗西斯辩护。

阿尔弗雷德冷笑了起来，“别开玩笑了，亚瑟。起因是什么我们都知道。”

的确。拿破仑入侵俄罗斯帝国，兵临莫斯科。为了阻断拿破仑的后勤供给，俄罗斯的库图佐夫将军下令火烧莫斯科，要烧尽所有的住房与粮草。不管怎么说，弗朗西斯都并不无辜，甚至于可以说，是弗朗西斯踏遍欧洲的铁蹄踩碎了伊万的心脏。

亚瑟沉默了。这是无法辩驳的事实。

“我没办法眼睁睁看着他因为这样的原因——因为别人死去。”阿尔弗雷德的声音毫无起伏地陈述着，“我一定会不惜代价惩罚那个罪魁祸首。”

“你以为你是救世主吗？”亚瑟抬眼看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“伊万会感激你吗——你的任性没有任何意义！伊万甚至——他有过爱人，而且并不是你——”

亚瑟对这件事情的印象并不深刻，但他隐约记得，在拿破仑战争前后，伊万的确对他说过他有一个爱人，而那时候的阿尔弗雷德，正在美洲大陆上将养生息，整顿独立战争后的硝烟废墟。

“那么，伊万的另一个爱人呢？”阿尔弗雷德看上去毫不在意，“他的骨灰也许都已经融进泥土里了，不是吗？现在我没时间在乎这个问题——我只需要伊万活下来。”

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德望着亚瑟眼睛里重新染上了光彩，“你能让他活下来，对吗？你……能让我回到过去，挽回一切，对吗。”

“不对，我无法让你回去。”亚瑟轻轻地说，阿尔弗雷德愣住了，“但是你自己可以做到，或者说，我们所有人都能做到。”

“你是……什么意思？”

“我是说——”亚瑟的音调比伦敦的浓雾更阴沉，“虽然我并不知道理论来源，但是人类有改变时间的能力。人类没有成功过，因为个体太过渺小，然而，我们是国家。我们是作为人类族群的意识集合体而存在于世界上。就这一点来说，我们可控的时间范围远远超过普通人。”

亚瑟从沙发上站起来，走到窗边，拉开窗帘。万丈阳光从落地窗照射进来，让他感到目眩。

“那有什么方法……”

“我也不知道有什么方法。大概就是极端强烈的意志吧。但我劝你最好别冒险，”亚瑟转过身，看着阿尔弗雷德被照亮的脸庞，“改变时间给国家带来的伤害可能是致命的，也就是说，有副作用。”

阿尔弗雷德没有见过满城溃烂到面目全非的尸体，但是亚瑟见过。整个西欧大陆都见过。那一场轰轰烈烈的历史倒退，最终终结于黑死病。因此，只有阿尔弗雷德还能天真而勇敢地说：“不会的。”

“即使不说这一点，你甚至不知道你能不能顺利地回到那个时候。另外，你总要想想你的国民。我没有在对你说教，只是作为美国的同盟国，我要保障自己的权益。你不能因为自己的任性，就要拉所有人陪葬。”

“别老对我指手画脚，老顽固。比起当个救世主，我更希望能救他。”阿尔弗雷德站了起来，“而且，这件事情只有我能做到。”他的表情坚定得就像一七八三年的那个雨天，“我看见过自己。”

房间里透出沉闷的气息。窗帘布严严实实地盖在窗户上，伪造出黑夜的假象。只有缝隙里透出一丝光线，让人清晰地看见在空中飘荡、不知疲惫的尘埃。

阿尔弗雷德躺在床上。

他刚从一个梦境里醒来，他——他看见光线底下，自己那称不上温和的笑容，还来不及做出什么反应，就在一阵天旋地转中从睡梦里惊醒。这究竟——

阿尔弗雷德手指拽住了床单。这个梦里还有另外一个梦，而第二个梦境他曾经见到过。在一个无头无尾的雪夜里，在一片不知何处的雪原上，一个不知从何而来的男人问他俄罗斯在哪里。

俄罗斯、俄罗斯、俄罗斯。

不论是那个梦中，这个名字都挥之不去。这些两个梦境似乎都只围绕着这一个名字，来来回回都在这个名字身边打转。是不是伊万他——

不，不是。伊万还好好地躺在病房里。那这——

“我就是你，来自未来。”

一个与阿尔弗雷德相伴相生的声音在他耳畔炸开。在一片如潮水般席卷而来又如巨浪拍打着他耳膜的回音里，阿尔弗雷德记起了这句话。这句他抛诸脑后有两百余年的话。

阿尔弗雷德终于想起来了。他也许真的在过去见过自己。因为那一夜他醉如烂泥，次日却醒在自己的床上，他一直以为自己只是做了一个荒唐的梦。

亚瑟挑高了一边的眉毛，用不明就里的表情打量着阿尔弗雷德。尽管阿尔弗雷德狂妄又任性，但他从不信口雌黄。

酒店套房外偶尔有轻浅的脚步声，这让房间里的安静有一种屏息的错觉。

阿尔弗雷德笑了起来。这让亚瑟眼皮一跳。他终于想起来那个曾经被伊万提及过的恋人。一个美国人，一个被伊万宣称会永远活在他心里的人类——

阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟笑得志得意满，“我见过自己。在一八零零年的冬天，我看见我自己了。”

“我成功了。”

在伦敦，伊万不喜欢去参加那些上流社会的宴会。那些英国人高高地扬起他们的尖下巴，像是用鼻孔在打量着你的出身与家庭。这让人打心底里觉得不舒服。相对而言，伊万更经常混迹于伦敦城外的酒馆里。那可不是什么正经人应该去的地方——土匪、强盗，小偷、妓女一应俱全。不过靠近港口的酒馆里大多是刚刚从海上回来的水手们。他们一边喝酒一边聊天，有时候会说一说海外的风土人情和奇闻异事——中国的黄金屋，印度闻乐起舞的蟒蛇，非洲的食人族……这些趣闻让伊万很感兴趣。水手们不论喝没喝醉都喜欢赌一把，即便身上没钱了，会拿船票来抵账。这时候伊万也会掺上一腿，保不齐什么时候就能为自家年轻的皇帝赢回一张远航的船票。

最近这间酒馆里流行一种法国的新玩法。

伊万在旁边看了一会儿，估摸着自己大概摸清楚了规则，把外套脱下往旁边一扔，就挽着袖子坐了下来。

不得不说伊万的运气还不错。虽然没赢回什么船票，但在一个晚上的输输赢赢里，伊万居然还是胜算占多，这让他连难以下咽的啤酒都多喝了好几瓶。

伊万的好酒量也赢得了众多水手的喝彩。说到喝酒，水手们的酒量也都不差。刚刚和伊万开赌局的水手都是刚从非洲的英属殖民地的货船上下来，听说他们有个伙计是有名的酒缸子，早年出航去路过极北的俄罗斯，连那里浓烈的伏特加都咽得下去。

水手们大多都是经验丰富又身强体壮的中年人，但饶是如此，一被拿来和另一雄性进行比较，依然会让他们大脑充血地兴奋起来——一群人叫嚣着让伊万和那个叫杰克的水手拼酒。

杰克被从楼上的小房间里揪了出来，身边还伴着一位几乎要袒胸露乳的美艳女人——水手们交换了个眼神，促狭地笑了起来。

杰克骂骂咧咧地走下楼，一脸不忿，但一听说要拼酒，又对伊万上下一打量，就志得意满地笑了起来。伊万并不在乎被人小觑，但是瞧不起他的酒量可不行。他拍了拍手，吆喝着让伙计上酒。

最开始还只是一杯一杯地喝。不一会儿桌上都被摆满了酒杯。伊万和杰克一边喝，杰克的伙伴们一边拍手叫好，不知不觉就吸引了酒馆里其他客人们的注意力。伊万也很久没喝得这么痛快过了——自从和他的小皇帝出门远游，喝不到家里酿的伏特加之后，他就节制多了。

伊万又把空杯子重重地往桌上一放。

那个妓女不知道什么时候走到了伊万的身边。她用自己半露的乳房磨蹭着伊万的腰背，涂着丹蔻的手指轻盈地游走在伊万的颈间脸上，甚至会用指尖挑逗着伊万的后颈。这样的举动当然被在座所有人看得一清二楚。杰克并没有恼怒，他反而大笑起来，起着哄让伊万和这个风尘女子共赴云雨。其他人也鼓掌叫起了好。

伊万不喜欢女人，但也不讨厌。在酒精的作用下，妓女脸上的雀斑也没那么碍眼。在酒馆客人们粗鄙的言语和下流的玩笑之间，他捏着那妓女的下巴就吻了起来。

又是一阵欢呼。

但伊万还没吻尽兴，他的手腕就被人握住了。在他还没来得及反应时，一股不容抗拒的力道就拉着他朝门外走去。伊万混沌的意识只能让他从别人手中夺过自己的外套，掏出一大把钱，扔在了吧台上。接着他就被带出了酒馆。

一出门，那股强硬的力道推着他，把他按在酒馆的墙上。不知轻重的推撞让伊万的后脑勺发痛，但夜间略带凉意的风让他一哆嗦，清醒了过来。

阿尔弗雷德微微仰起头，有些气急败坏地看着他。在酒馆门外昏黄的灯光下，少年的鼻头看起来有些发红，像是个可怜的小动物。

伊万忍不住伸手摸了摸阿尔弗雷德头发。

阿尔弗雷德气呼呼地扭头，避开了伊万的触碰。

孩子气的举动让伊万“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

阿尔弗雷德气急败坏、恶狠狠地盯着伊万，看着伊万嘴唇上的口红印子，按着伊万的肩膀就吻了上去——踮着脚。但他的亲吻并没有风雨欲来的狂烈。反而正像是此刻，秋天的晚风，轻轻的，带着夏冬之交的温和，带着忍不住让人敞开心扉的温柔。阿尔弗雷德用舌尖轻轻地舔着伊万的嘴唇，又吮吸起了伊万的唇瓣，像是品尝着宝贵的糖果，过了好一会儿才恋恋不舍地退开。不过他还是抱着伊万，声音带着青春期特有的粗哑，“口红真难吃。”

“是啊。”伊万又伸手去摸阿尔弗雷德卷发。这次阿尔弗雷德没有避开。

“那里面的味道——真的很难闻。汗臭、酒精、还有海腥味——你怎么喜欢这种地方？”

伊万并没有正面回答，只是轻笑了起来，“柯克兰家的小少爷。”

这句话显然让阿尔弗雷德不高兴了。他环在伊万腰间的手紧了紧。

“你明天就要走了吗？”阿尔弗雷德的脸颊蹭了蹭垫在伊万的侧颈。

“嗯。”

“不能再……多留一段时间吗？”

“不行吧……”

“那……”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，清澈的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，“你不要忘了我。”

“我不会的。”

“我会去找你的……等我长大。”

“好。”

伊万觉得自己的颈间有点凉——他想戴上自己的围巾。但立刻，他就意识到，他脖颈上的都是阿尔弗雷德的眼泪。他也紧紧地抱住这个年轻的孩子，像是拥抱着自己不曾有过的无忧无虑。

阿尔弗雷德终究没忍住自己抽噎的声音。

伊万的手轻轻地拍打着阿尔弗雷德的背。

也不知道过了多久，连黑夜里的乌云都消散了。群星在天空里编织出宇宙的形状，安静地闪烁着浅黄色的光芒。

阿尔弗雷德停下哭泣，也不再拥抱着伊万，而是紧紧地抓住伊万的手，与他十指相扣。

阿尔弗雷德的眼神在那一个瞬间成熟了起来——

“伊万，一定要等着我。”

阿尔弗雷德现在要见伊万一面并不容易。静养中的伊万被保护在了莫斯科白宫顶层的医疗室里，先不说房间里外遍布走廊的保安人员，但就白宫本身的安全防护措施，阿尔弗雷德就不可能鱼目混珠进去。他必须向俄罗斯总统提出申请。

俄罗斯总统从来不喜欢这个任性又自我为中心的美国人，更别提他视美国为死敌。但在阿尔弗雷德当着他的面，红了眼眶的时候，向来铁石心肠的俄罗斯硬汉心软了。他板着脸孔告诉阿尔弗雷德：“布拉金斯基先生根本还没醒过来。”

“就让我和他说一句话。”

“只有一句？”俄罗斯总统问道。

“只有一句。”阿尔弗雷德坚定地回复。

就这样，阿尔弗雷德得到了伊万的单次探视权——在保安人员的陪同之下。

伊万的医疗室硬件设施非常好。仅有的缺陷就是到处都是一片雪白和难闻的消毒水味道，冰冷得毫无人气。这让躺在床上的伊万脸色也多了几分苍白病色。

阿尔弗雷德来到伊万的床边，单膝跪了下来

如果不是伊万的嘴唇毫无血色，他看上去安详得就像是睡着了一样。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻握住了伊万放在床边、枯瘦的手。

这个动作似乎惊动了伊万。他的手指动了动，反握住阿尔弗雷德手。

阿尔弗雷德提了一口气——伊万没有睁开眼睛。苦涩的味道从他的胃部一直蔓延到胸口，最后冲进了喉咙，流满口腔，苦得令人忍不住落泪。

但是阿尔弗雷德忍住了。他握着伊万的手，蹭了蹭自己的脸颊。

伊万手背上的绒毛有奇妙的安抚作用。

“你一定要等着我。”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻地说。

在伦敦郊外的星光下，伊万浅吻着阿尔弗雷德通红的鼻尖和脸上泛滥的水渍。最后，他抱住了他，声音温柔悦耳得像是一首摇篮曲。

“我等着你。”

**这是满天星辰都见证过的奇迹。**


End file.
